Dill Mill Gayye
by Preetz
Summary: What is love? How does it happen? Well no one knows answer to this. Love just happens. And falling in love is a beautiful process. A RAJVI & ISHYANT fic. R & R plz :) Rem updts coming. PMs in a while!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** A new fic! Hehe ab holidays kaise special banaate hai? fic likh k ;) :P

So yes! I'm back wid a new fic. **Again a dillogical story on Rajvi, and yes Ishyant too. Obvio, Mera fic hai tho Dushu hoga, Dushu hai tho obvio Ishu v hogi ;) :P**

I thought of naming this after my all-time fav show DMG. So yes. Hope ya all enjoy!

**. . .**

**Dil Mill Gaye**

**. . .**

_Hum tho chalei the dost banke… jaane kaha dil mil gaye!_

_What is love?_

_Sadiyon se sab ne isey define karne ki bohot koshish ki… par koi dhang ka definition hi de nahi paye. Wo shayad isliye, kyu ki har koi k liye… ek alag sa matlub hai pyar ka, pyar, ishq, mohabbat, kisi k liye sukoon hai tho kisi ki khushi, kisi ko dukh deti hai tho kisi ko jeena sikhaati hai._

_Jaisa bhi hai… jobhi hai pyar hai ek khoobsurat ehsaas._

_Pyar kisko hota hai? hmm.. kisi ko bhi ho sakta hai. Adiyal CID officer ko bhi, or stupid spoilt brat ko bhi… ya seedhi-saadha insaan jisko shayad in cheezon pe vishwaas hi nhi. Usey v pyar ho sakta hai…_

_Tho dekhte hai… ki humare pyare CID officers ko jab pyar hota hai.. tho kaisa hota hai. kya rang laata hai ishq unki zindgii mei…_

_Janne k liye padhiye…_

_Dil Mil Gayye!_

_**-Prologue-**_

"good morning sir!"

A chirpy young officer greets her senior.

"good morning…"

He folds his arms and gives her a look.

"kya hua sir.."

"kya hua? Purvi time dekha tumne? Ghadi hai tumhare ghar mei ki main tumhe gift karuu?"

"Rajat sir… I'm sorry. Main firse late hogayi. Kya karu traffic bohot hai"

"Purvi these are lame excuses! You know ye kaam nhi karenge. Tumne kabhi dekha hai mujhe late aate hue?"

***murmurs*** "nhi aap chalti firti ghadi ho tho aap late kaise ho sakte hai.."

"kya kaha?"

"nhi sir. Kuch nhi…"

"Don't be late from tomorrow. Warna tumhe excuse mujhe nhi… ACP sir ko sunaana padega…"

And he walks off to grab a random file. She sighs and walks to her desk and opens a file.

"_samjhte kyu nhi. Reason hota hai humesha mere paas.. dhang ka reason.. hmph…"_

She's busily reading a file and she doesn't notice someone has placed something on her desk.

She glances at it and smiles big.

"mujhe itna sunaate hai. fir khud mujhe smile karate hai. jaise bhi hai… acche hai… senior inspector Rajat Kumar…"

She looks around to find him staring at her. He smiles a little. She mouths a thanks and he looks away nodding, once again engrossed in his file.

Purvi smiles again looking at what Rajat gave her-

_**Happy New year Movie Tickets!**_

_First day morning show ka tickets. Advanced booking karaadiya. Ab SRK movie hai tho.. hmm ye sab tho banti hai._

Her smile widens as she reads **the note attached to it.**

'_I know its difficult for you to go out and buy tickets. How busy you are at bureau &amp; at home. So I thought… as a friend &amp; senior I should help.. enjoy with ur frndz…'_

Suddenly there's a loud bang! Well two persons, a guy &amp; a girl are shouting, throwing insults.

**Girl- ** "tum?"

**Guy-** "tum?"

**Girl- **"ohh tho ye hai wo badhiya job jo tumhe mila hai! subah tho bada akad raha tha. Papa ne tumse pucha tho bataaya v nhi"

**Guy-** "oh kyu bataau? Aur mera job, tumhara job se better hi hai. main senior inspector hu yaha!"

**Girl- **"tho kya hua? Main v ek din senior banjaungi."

**Guy-** "lekin tum tab bhi meri junior rahogi."

**Girl- **"ohh ye kya hogaya! Mera posting yahi hona tha!"

**Guy-** "exactly ab tumhare saat kam karna padega mujhe!"

**Girl- **"kaam tho door main tumhari shakal v nhi dekhna chati.."

Rajat clears his throat.

**Rajat- **"kya horaha hai yaha?"

**Freddy- **"lagta hai wo naye officers aayagaye."

**Rajat- **"cheh log the na? yaha tho sirf do hai.."

**Freddy- **"baaki v aayenge sir…"

Everyone gathers around the duo who are fighting in the middle of the bureau-

**Guy-** "ohh main v nhi dekhna chahta… tu kya khoobsurat pari hai jo main tera chehra dekhunga? Chudail kahiki.."

**Girl- **"oye khabardar! Ohh.. mujhe tumhe nhi. Meri kismet pe afsos hai ki… ki ab yaha bhi mujhe tumhe jhelna padega.."

**Freddy- **"yaha bhi matlub? Tum dono hubby-wife ho kya?"

**Girl- **"kya? Ye or mera pati? Sochne mei hi dar lagta hai."

**Guy-** "or ye… ye meri padosi hai. mere ghar k saamne hi isey bardasht nhi kar sakta tho.. tho ghar mei kaise bardash kar sakta hu.."

**Rajat- **"Officers! Ye na bhoolo ki ye bureau hai."

**Girl &amp; guy- **"sorry sir!"

The fighting duo falls silent…

Rajat examines their files and smiles at them.

**Rajat- **"aap mei se ek senior inspector hai…"

**Guy-** "ji.. ji sir.."

**Rajat- **"fir v aap bachho ki tara lad rahe hai.."

**Freddy- **"wo tho accha hai ki ACP sir yaha nhi hai."

**Purvi- **"haan warna tum log suspend hojaate…"

**Guy-** "sorry sir.. wo bus… iss shaitan ko yaha dekh k main.. main chauk gaya tha.."

**Girl- **"aur mujhe gussa aagaya sorry sir.."

**Rajat- **"hmm. Its ok. Aisa hota hai. but ab ki baar. I'm expecting some professional behaviour."

**Guy- **"yes sir.."

**Girl- **"of course sir…"

**Rajat- **"and friendly atmosphere…"

**Girl &amp; guy- **"ah.. umm.."

**Rajat- **"say yes.. come on.."

**Girl &amp; guy- **"yes sir…"

Rajat smiles..

**Rajat- **"senior inspector Dushyant &amp; Inspector Ishita.. welcome to CID."

**Girl &amp; guy- **"thank you sir"

Soon duo, ACP walk in; many new officers join the team. Everyone gets familiar with each other &amp; it all starts!

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** OK I know that was nothing! Well guys…

Its TRAILER! Abhi BOHOT KUCH baaki hai.

So how was this?** Do you want me to continue? **Plz do rvw n lemme know :D thanks for reading!


	2. Intros & Feelings

**A/N: OMG. Thank you guys, thanks so much for so many rvws and favs. **I hope ya guys will like this chap as well.

**Any ideas/concepts/suggestions for this fic or new ones are welcome. If you have such ideas then plz pm me. I will try to implement. Of course will credit u for the idea :)**

**. . .**

**DMG**

**. . .**

**Chapter 1**

_**Intros!**_

**. . .**

**Note**: Ishita &amp; Dushyant r friendly enemies. Ishu wears spectacles here.

**. . .**

The same day, during lunch, some of the old &amp; new officers hang out in the cafeteria to chat.

Suddenly an argument arises somewhere near the kitchen. Two persons as usual start their bickering and one of the officers watching this, chuckles…

A guy is arranging his sandwich on a tray and asks for a little help from the person standing next to him…

**Guy- **"can you pass me ketchup plz…"

***no response* *the person ignores him***

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"arey plz yar.. sunayi nhi diya kya?"

He looks around and at then at the person and gives her a smile.

**Dushyant- **"ohh ye tho chashmewali hai! ketchup dena zara.."

The girl gives a sweet smile, adjusts her glasses &amp; then glares…

**Dushyant- **"moo kya dekh rahi ho? Ketchup pass karo na.."

**Ishu- **"waha dekho.. self-service ka matlub pata hai tumhe? Huh?"

**Dushyant- **"Ketchup pass karne se weight kum nhi hogi teri I promise. Pass karo na…"

**Ishu- **"Oye tujhe ketchup chahiye na. le ye le…"

**Dushyant- **"ohh.. ye.. ye kya kar rhi ho.. stop- arey" :O

**Ishu- **"wohi jo tune kaha.. accha nhi laga?"

**Dushyant- **"meri maa puraa ketchup daal diya. Isey koi insaan kaise khaa sakta hai?"

**Ishu- **"insaan nhi khaa sakte lekin luckily, tum khaa sakte ho"

He glares at her and she returns the favour.

**Dushyant- **"tu.. teri problem kya hai huh? Khud ko kya samjhti hai tu?"

**Ishu- **"wohi jo sab samjhte hai main hu. aur agli baar mujhpe rog jamaane ki koshish ki naa. tho dekhlena. Main teri biwi nhi ki har kaam karuu tereliye.."

**Dushyant- **"arey jaa jaa. Mujhe v shouk nhi tujhe apni biwi banaane ki. Waddi aayi mujhe lecture dene."

She goes away and the guy sighs… an officer beside him tries to advice.

**Sachin- **"arey ussey panga kyu leta hai?"

**Dushyant- **"arey all I said was pass the ketchup! Maine iss chudail ka chehra nhi dekha. Agar dekha hota thi I'd not have asked. Chudail kahi ki dekho ussney kya kia-"

Sachin sighs while looking at Dushyant's sandwich which is topped with a bottleful of ketchup.

**Sachin- **"ahh its ok. Chalo. tumhareliye ek aur sandwich order karte hu…"

**Dushyant- **"aur kya kar sakte hai… chalo.."

The officers watch all this… one of the officers chuckles again…

**Kavin- **"ye dono kabhi nhi sudhrenge…"

**Daya- **"tum inhe pehle se jaante ho?"

**Kavin- **"well haan sir. Dushyant ko main training k waqt se jaanta tha. Acche dost hai hum tab se. main kahi bar uske ghar bhi gaya tha. Ishita bhi wohi rehti hai paas mei. Aur waha bhi ye dono… aise hi ladte hai. purey colony mei ye tom &amp; jerry k naam se mashoor hai dono."

**Daya- **"tom and jerry.. really.."

**Kavin- **"bilkul sir, tom &amp; jerry bhi thak jaate honge. Lekin ye dono kabhi nhi rukte. sunne mei aaya hai ki bachpan k dushman hai dono…"

**Freddy- **"bachpan k dushman? arey bachpan k dost k bare mei suna, lekin ye bachpan k dushman… thora ajeeb hai. I mean, kabhi wo dost nhi baney?"

**Kavin- **"shayad nhi. Dushyant ne bataaya ki ek-do baar koshish ki dono ne. lekin dono ki jamti nhi thi. Jamegi kaise? Ek north pole hai tho dusra south pole. Tho yes, as per my knowledge, dost bilkul nhi baney.."

**Dushyant- **"hello guys. Kya baatei ho rahi hi… kon dost nhi baney?"

He pulls out a chair for himself and smiles while sitting down.

**Kavin- **"arey tum aur Ishita aur kon?"

**Dushyant- **"main aur.. aur wo churail? Aur dost? Haan hum kabhi dost nhi hosakte"

**Daya- **"arey kyu nhi. Ab dost nhi banoge tho saat mei kaam kaise karoge?"

**Dushyant- **"waise hi jaise aaj kar rahe hai."

**Kavin- **"come on.. wo itni bhi buri nhi hai. I mean she's a sweet girl.."

**Dushyant- **"sweet? arey aap jante nhi usko. Wo sirf shakal se bholi hai, aur uski haqatei… bilkul churail jaisi.. main kuch bhi banskata hu par uska dost nhi sir."

**Abhi- **"arey aisa tho kaise chalega?"

Dushyant shrugs.

**Dushyant- **"kuch cheezei aisi hoti hai sir. Kuch nhi ho sakta unka."

**Abhi- **"Dushyant suna hai tum padosi ho. Tho you never tried?"

**Dushyant- **"haan sir hum padosi hai. I think kuch 11 saal se. unke family mei har koi mera dost jaisa hai. Like a family. But sadly Ishita ki aur meri kabhi jamti nhi. I mean jo main karta hu, usko naapasand hai. wo jo karti hai, mujhe napasand hai. tho bus…"

**Freddy- **"arey you never know boss. Naapasand pasand mei aur fir pyar mei v badal sakta hai..."

Dushyant's eyes widen at Freddy's comment. Before he can speak-

**Daya- **"waise pyar se yaad aaya aaj ka case. I'm so happy ki case jaldi solve hogaya. And Ahaan ko apna pyar wapis milgaya."

**Kavin- **"haan sir. Wo Aanya se kitna pyar karta hai… seriously itna pyar… mujhe tho samjh mei hi nhi aaraha ki koi kisi se itna pyar kaise kar sakta hai?"

**Abhi- **"pyar hai hi aisi cheez… jo kisi ki bhi samjh se bahar hai."

**Daya- **"waise pyar k bare mei tumhara kya khayal hai Dushyant?"

**Dushyant- **"main.. ye sawal mujhe kyu puch rahe ho?"

**Abhi- **"arey aise hi... jawab doh na"

**Dushyant- **"sir…"

**Freddy- **"haan doh na."

**Dushyant- **"pata nhi sir. Ab main kya batau. Mujhe nhi pata pyar kya hota hai."

Dushyant makes a face and everyone smile.

**Freddy- **"haha… hmm jab tumhe kisi se pyar hoga.. tab apne aap pata chal jayega. Kavin tum bataao.."

**Kavin- **"main… well muje v thik se nhi pata. Lekin maine suna hai ki jab kisi ko pyar hota hai tho sab kuch bohot khubsurat lagta hai, apni zindgii, apne aaspaas k log.. sab kuch… pata nhi mujhe kab pyar hoga.."

Other officers laugh…

**Abhi- **"badi jaldi hai kisi ko pyar paane ki…"

**A person- **"kisko jaldi hai.."

A voice interrupts them… everyone look at the new person who entered.

**Person (Rajat)- **"lunch k baad. pyar ki batei ho rahi hai yaha pe. Huh?"

**Freddy- **"arey sir.. aap bhi aayiye na. woh kya hai na. aaj ka case hi kuch aisa hai ki pyar ki charcha ho rahe hai har jagaa.."

**Rajat- **"Freddy..."

**Freddy- **"bait jao na sir. Thodi der baatei karte hai"

**Rajat- **"hmm… thik hai."

Rajat joins the group. Duo gets a call from ACP and they leave. The remaining officers continue their chat-

**Freddy- **"waise sir.. aapka kya khayal hai pyar k barei mei…"

**Rajat- **"pyar k bare mei? Chodo na ye sab faaltu baatei hai."

**Freddy- **"arey lekin.."

**Rajat- **"guys plz. Mujhe viswaas hi nhi inn baton mei. Humne kitne cases mei nhi dekha. Ek beta apni hi maa ka khoon karta hai. apne hi maa baap apne bacchon ki jaan lete hai… jab apno se pyar nhi mil sakta tho.. tho koi baharwaala hume pyar kaise de sakta hai.."

Everyone falls silent at this..

**Rajat- **"sab chup kyu hai? sorry to spoil ur fun guys. But lets be practical."

**Kavin- **"sir lekin…"

**Rajat- **"guys plz. you all know ki mujhe inn baton se kitni nafrat hai so plz don't force me to repeat them…"

**All- **"uh sorry sir."

**Rajat- **"arey is mei sorry ki kya zarurat hai. I'm sorry. Looks like I spoiled your fun.."

**Kavin- **"nhi nhi sir… aapki baat mei bhi dum hai. but.."

**Freddy- **"arey chodo na. kuch aur baat karte hai sir… Navrathri is here. So kya preparations hai.."

Soon the gang discusses about Navrathri &amp; the matter is laid to rest.

**. . .**

**Meanwhile on the other side**… Girls too are talking about stuff and about the same matter-

**Purvi- **"aaj ka case tho. Oh my god! Ahaan kitna pyar karta hai Aanya se. taras gaya bichara usey dekhne."

**Divya- **"I'm glad ki case jaldi solve hua."

**Shreya- **"solve tho hona hi hai. itne efficient officers hai humare team mei. Aur naye log bhi shamil hai ab tho…"

**Purvi- **"arey Ishita chup kyu ho? Come on we're now friends right? Kuch bolo. Aise baatei karne k mauke bohot kum milte hai CID mei."

**Ishu- **"haan of course Purvi…"

**Shreya- **"kya sochne lagi?"

**Ishu- **"uh nhi kuch nhi.."

**Shreya- **"pyar k bare mei soch rahi thi?"

**Ishu- **"what? No. main…"

**Purvi- **"waise… pyar k bare mei kya kya khayal hai tumhare girls? Hmm?"

**Shreya- **"achanak ye topic kaha se aagaya?"

**Purvi- **" Ahaan aur Aanya ko dekhne k baad, ab ye topic ko aana hi tha"

**Purvi- **"kitnaa pyar karte hai wo dono ek dusre se! aww wish aisa pyar sab ko mile…"

**Ishu- **"sab ko?"

**Purvi- **"obviously yar. Kon ladki nhi chahti ki usey koi mile jo acche burey waqt mei uska saat de, jo zindgi k raah pe humsafar baney…"

**Ishu- **"yar tum bohot filmy ho… aisa pyar hota hai kya?'

**Purvi- **"why not! Fairy tales may not happen to all. But hume believe karna nhi chodna chahiye.. shayad mujhe koi miljaye. Shayad tumhe bhi… you neva know"

**Ishu- **"hmm pyar.. tum logo ka nhi pata guys. pyar k bare mei sochne ka choice nhi hai mere paas. Meri tho ussi insaan se shadi hogi jisko mere mom-dad pasand karenge. I think pasand karliya unhone kisi ko.."

**Shreya- **"oh wow! Congrats Ishita! Kon hai wo.."

**Ishu- **"pata nhi. Main usse mili nhi. Lekin.. milungi shayad"

**Shreya- **" wow.."

**Ishu- **"dekhte hai. wo milega tab na… tum bataao Purvi. tumhare kya khayal hai pyar k bare mei"

**Purvi- **"khayal.. arey main tho kehti hu ki pyar hi zindgi hai. jeene ki waja hai. ab socho na mom dad, apno k pyar k bina kya hoga humara?"

**Ishu- **"mom dad. Apne tho thik hai. lekin tumhe kya lagta hai koi baharwaala hum se itna pyar kar sakta hai?"

**Shreya- **"bilkul kar sakta hai. mujhe aisa koi milaa hai… Tarika ko mila hai. tumhe bhi milega dekhna"

**Ishu- **"aisa kaise ho sata hai."

**Purvi- **"yahi tho hai pyar. Kab hota hai kaise hota hai pataa bhi nhi chalta. Lekin jab bhi hota hai. beintehaa aur beshumar hota hai-"

**Ishu- **"yar you're totally filmy!"

The girls share a laugh-

**Shreya- **"oh god 2 bajgaye. Time to get back to work. Ek ghanta jaldi kat gaya na,,"

**Purvi- **"seriously, ahh chalo chalo guys… Ishi tum apna number dena. Whatsapp mei humara girls group hai. raat ko baat karte hai.."

**Ishu- **"OK done!"

**Purvi- **"great lets go!"

Everyone gets busy with work.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That evening near parking lot…**

Purvi has a word with Rajat-

**Purvi- **"sir.. sir.."

**Rajat- **"haan Purvi."

**Purvi- **"sir wo.. wo tickets usskliye thanks.. but kya zarurat thi aapko.."

**Rajat- **"bilkul zarurat hai. I know how much you love SRK."

**Purvi- **"haha wo tho sahi hai sir. Par.."

**Rajat- **"and mujhe pata hai ki tumhare gharwaalo ko tumhara movies dekhna pasand nhi. Aur tumhe bohot taqleef uthani padegi tickets haasil karne tho isliye…"

She smiles.

**Purvi- **"that was so sweet of you sir. Thank you."

**Rajat- **"movie dekhne k baad bataana ki kaisa hai…"

Both smile…

**Purvi- **"aap bhi tho saat chal sakte hai."

**Rajat- **"haha me?"

**Purvi- **"haan… why not?"

**Rajat- **"fir kabhi purvi."

She makes a face as he walks away and he pauses to look back-

**Rajat- **"pehle movie ko release tho hone do…"

He gives her a smile and waves to her. In a blink he's gone, Purvi stands there smiling.

**Purvi thinks- **'kuch tho baat hai ismei… kya hai Rajat Kumar? Sweet? Ya stubborn? Hmm kareeb se dekhna padega…'

She then chides herself for thinking so much &amp; sets off towards her home. Everyone disperse and the day comes to an end.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Later that evening, Rajat's home-**

**Girl- **"aagaye ghar?"

A girl in early twenties greets Rajat.

**Rajat- **"haan.."

**Girl (Rashmi)-** "itnaa late? Very bad bhaiya!"

**Rajat- **"sorry baba. Sorry sorry… kya batau raste mei kaam aagaya."

**Rashmi- **"kaam aagaya ya koi milgaya?"

**Rajat- **"kon milgaya?"

**Rashmi- **"let me correct it. Koi mil gayi kya aapko? Raste mei…"

The girl gives a naughty smile and Rajat sighs…

**Rajat- **"Rashmi plz. not again."

**Rashmi- **"come on bhaiya. Ab ismei galat kya hai, main chahti hu ki mere bhai ko koi pyari si ladki mile jo baad mei meri bhabhi banke mere saat rahegi.."

**Rajat- **"Rashu.. "

**Rashmi- **"sorry.."

**Dadi- **"tu sorry mat bol. Rajat itne chid kyu jaate ho? ek na ek din tho karni hi hai na shaadi."

**Rajat- **"dobara nhi karni hai mujhe… aur kuch bataau? Kaafi nhi hai kya?"

**Dadi- **"Rajat.."

**Rajat- **"Dadi plz. agar aise aap shaadi ki baat karoge mujhse tho.. tho main kal se ghar nhi aaunga. Sadak pe hi sojaunga."

**Dadi- **"Rajat beta-"

**Rajat- **"Dadi plz.."

**Rashmi- **"bhaiya plz. itne upset kyu ho? aap unse pyar nhi karte na. Nisha bhabhi ne jo kia wo-"

**Rajat- **"Rashu. Uska naam mat le mere saamne."

**Dadi- **"Lekin beta.."

**Rajat- **"plz dadi. Main aapse jhagadna nhi chaahta. Kyu mujhe majbuur karte hai…"

Both Rashmi and dadi fall silent.

**Dadi- **"thik hai hum baat nhi karenge. Tere saat wohi hoga jo uuperwala chahega.."

Rajat gives an apologetic look hugs his dadi and sis, and goes to freshen up.

**Dadi sighs-** "main chahta hu ki mere pothe k zindgii mei woh pyar bhar dei koi, jiski humesha se kumi rahi hai…"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N:**__**I know bohot hi bakwas chap hai. sorry guys. :( **_

**This chap is a bit long and kinda filler. But yea… aagey aagey dekhna hota hai kya ;)**

_what happened to Rajat in the past? Is he married really? I jus wanted to add some suspense. So yes… plz do rvw n lemme knw kaisa laga ye chap._

_Thanks :*_


	3. We share a connection!

_**A/N**__: an update Yay! thanks to all those who liked n rvwd. Love ya guys :* :*_

**. . .**

**DMG**

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

The next few days pass uneventfully. There's nothing exciting just the same old cases and cat and mouse fights (between ishyant).

One thing Purvi notices… Rajat is looking upset for some reason. She tried to get him to talking but that never worked. All she got was curt responses in reply.

**Few days later, one Saturday-**

_**In the bureau,**_ Rajat is sitting in his seat, reading a file, his mind hovering over somewhere.

"_Nisha plz. tumne wada kiya tha ki tum wapis aaogi."_

"_uss wade ka koi matlab nhi hai Rajat. Main ab bacchii nhi rahii, aur apna decisions khud lena chahti hu-"_

"_lekin.. tum.. tum nhi aaogey tho sab ka dil dukhega.."_

"_mere dil ka kya Rajat? Socha hai tumne? Aur tum batao. Kyu aau main? Tumhareliye? Do you love me?"_

_He keeps mum and she laughs-_

"_mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhse pyar nhi karte aur main bhi tumse pyar nhi karti. Fir hum iss rishte ko kyu nibhaaye?"_

_There's more silence._

"_so this is it! Mujhe divorce chahiye-"_

He slaps his forehead and sighs as he remembers another memory that's hardly a week old.

"_Bhaiya ye envelope aap k liye hai…"_

_Rashmi hands him an envelope. Rajat opens it and is shocked to see the divorce papers._

_He doesn't speak much but signs them…_

"_Nisha bhabhi ne bheja hai?"_

"_Haan Rashu…"_

"_kya hua bhaiya? Kya likha hai waha?"_

"_kuch khaas nhi…" he lies, "mera ek kaam karogi Rashu? ye papers usko isee address pe waapis bhejdo. Aur haan yaad rakhna, aaj se woh naam ki bhi bhabhi nhi rahi tumhari…"_

_And he walks out towards the bureau._

Present, Rajat sighs loudly and is still upset. Purvi who watches this wants to talk but she knew what the answer would be. So she keeps mum.

But again decides against it and goes to greet him-

**Purvi- **"sir kya hua? Upset ho kya? Aap mujhse thik se baat bhi nhi kar rahe!"

**Rajat- **"Purvi main.. main busy hu yar. You know na. itne cases hai. aur itna saara paper work.. so.. lets get back to work."

Sighing she resumes her work…

**. . .**

**That afternoon, bureau-**

**Purvi- **"sir mujhe kuch dus minute ki permission chahiye. Main abhi wapis ajaungi.."

**Rajat- **"lekin purvi abhi tho lunch break mila hai na.."

**Purvi- **"plz sir…"

**Rajat- **"thik hai. jaldi aao.."

She leaves smiling. And a while later she's back…

**Few moments later,** Rajat is casually reading a file &amp; Vineet hands him a new one…

**Vineet- **"sir ye file dekhiye na zara.."

**Rajat- **"ye konsi file hai vineet… arey.."

But vineet is gone and Rajat sighs opening it. In there is a smiley card with a note attached to it-

_**Rajat reads the note- **__"ye smile aapke chehre pe missing hai. socha iss card k zariye hi sahii. Aapk chehre pe ek smile lagaadu… manaa ki aapki smile bohot khatarnaak hai, bohot logo ki…" __***smiles***__ "Qatl karchuke hai aap apni smile se… lekin isska matlub ye nhi ki aap smile karna chod do. Tho muskuraate rahiye na. koi tho waja hogi muskuraane k liye. Aur haan kuch pal k liye hi sahii aapki khushi ki agar main waja banuu tho I'll be glad. "_

**Rajat- **_"Ye itni filmi baatein!paagal ladki sirf wo hi kar sakti hai…"_

He smiles a bit shaking his head. _He knew well who has sent this and why!_

He goes to someone who's updating her system.

**Rajat- **"Purvi.."

**Purvi- **"haan sir.."

He gives her a look &amp; smiles.

**Rajat- **"kya baat hai sir.. bohot smile kar rahe hai!"

**Purvi- **"haan haseee tho aana hi hai. tumhari harqatei aisi hoti hai humesha.."

Sometimes he never understands this bonding they share. It never felt like she's his junior. They are more like friends, always, with him playing the matured guy role and she doing all sorts of childish things.

**Purvi- **"kya hua… aur kaisi hai meri harqatei.."

**Rajat- **"Purvi tum permission leke gayi ho ye le aane.. card.. aur saat mei ye chocolate jo mere desk pe tha? Huh?"

**Purvi- **"excuse me! Aap ye kaise keh sakte ho? Usmei likha hai kya mera naam kahi pe.."

**Rajat- **"haha not needed. Mujhe pata hai ye tedi-medi harqat sirf tum hi kar sakti ho"

**Purvi- **"tedi medi? Main tho sirf-"

**Rajat- **"tumhe kya lagta hai… aisa karne se kisi ki pareshaani duur ho sakta hai?"

She shakes her head…

**Purvi- **"nhi… ye sab se kisi ki pareshani duur nhi ho sakti. Lekin iss sab se usey vishwas dilaaya jata hai ki wo.. wo akele nhi hai.."

Purvi gives him a slight smile and continues…

**Purvi- **"aur koi hai jisko unki parwaa hai. aur ye card… ye card company walo ne issliye banaaya kyu ki duniya mei bohot logo ko problems hoti hai. warna ye card kon khareedta huh? problems hai tho iska matlub ye nhi ki smile karna chod do!"

He doesn't know what to say… she has taken him aback.. and he finds it sweet… well no one has done such a thing for him… not even his sister…

**Purvi- **"chaliye… ab fir se smile kijiye."

**Rajat- **"Purvi.." ***hides smile*** "this is ridiculous!"

He laughs at her childish antics-

**Purvi- **"maine aapkliye itna socha hai.. itna kiya hai aur aap mujhe daat rahe hai?"

She makes a sad face while folding her arms. He sighs… and smiles…

**Rajat- **"accha I'm sorry.. main tho bus.. wo.. this card.. tumhari ye koshish.. its really sweet.. thanks Purvi…"

**Purvi- **"ek minute! Thnx bola aapne.. aur sorry bhi.. matlub aaj se hum dost nhi. Bhoolgaye humara agreement? Hum junior-senior ki tara nhi frndz ki tara rahenge. Frndship mei no sorry, no thanks?"

He smiles…

**Rajat- **"nhi bhula main… kaise bhul sakta hu.. aaj v main sochta hu ki, main kitna buddhu tha. pehle din hi churail se dosti kar baitha-"

**Purvi- **"kya kaha?"

She glares n he quickly corrects himself.

**Rajat- **"arey mera matlab angel.. CID bureau's angel…"

Both laugh and calm down to smile at each other…

**Purvi- **"sir I dunno ki aap itne upset kyu hai. lekin mujhe itna pata hai. ki aaj ghum hai tho kal khushi k din bhi aayenge. Life's a circle. Tho thoda sayyam rakhiye.. sab thik hojayega. Ab jo beet gaya uske bare mei kya sochna.."

He nods…

**Rajat- **"you're right purvi.. nhi sochunga…"

He smiles again.. she extends her hand and slaps it a friendly way (high5). Soon they get busy with their case and all is well.

The day ends on a good note. Purvi is happy that Rajat is back to his normal self. And her plan has worked.

**. . .**

**That evening-**

After a long day at bureau, Ishu reaches the apartment where she lives cursing her luck. She has a heap of files in her hand-

**Ishu- **"kitnaa kaam karwaata hai mujhse! Mujhe apne kaamwaali samjhne laga.. stupid brat! Usko main zarur sabak sikhaungi. Ambey maa, aapne usko mera senior kyu banaadiya…"

She presses the elevator button but it doesn't work-

**Ishu- **"oh my god 6th floor kaise pohochu main…"

**Guy- **"miss chashmewali… kabhi kabhi tho apne pairon ko use kijiye!"

She glares at the person who comes up behind her.

**Ishu- **"oye tumne mujhe dobara chashme wali kaha na… tho dekhlena…"

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"kya karlegi huh? Waise chashma k saat tu teacher zyada lagti hai. cop nhi. Tujhe tho teacher banna chahiye tha rey-"

**Ishu- **"you stupid jaanwar… tumhe main dekhlungi-"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan dekhlena.. waise koi gaali nhi mili kya tumhe? Jo tum ye jaanwar jaanwar kehti rehti ho…"

She glares…

**Dushyant- **"you know whenever you call me jaanwar… mujhe sirf aadha word sunaayi deta hai… jaan.. jaan.. jaan.." *smiles sweetly*

She fumes and he goes on to irritate her-

**Dushyant- **"haye.. zara zamaana ki tho parwaa kar, arey sab ko kahii ye na lagey ki tumhe mujhse pyar hogaya-"

She shoots a death glare-

**Ishu- **"mujhe tumse.. ugh! Tumhe mujhe tang karne mei maza aata hai na? waha bureau mei tumne mujhse saare puraane files saaf karwaaya.. aur yaha-"

**Dushyant- **"yes. Yes. Wo main Tumhe main kaam sikhaa raha tha waha-"

He flips collar and she slaps his arm-

**Dushyant- **"outch!"

**Ishu- **"main bolti hu tho beech mei mat bolo… tujhe main… chodungi nhi tumhe main! Agar tu aise hi mujhe tang karta raha na, ek din… ek din, Jaan se maardungi tujhe-"

**Dushyant- **"haan haan maarna zarur. arey lekin pehle files zarur complete karna. mujhe sab files kal tak complete chahiye. And yes, Without any errors-"

She tries to hit him but drops her files in the process.

**Ishu- **"ugh!"

He laughs and-

**Dushyant- **"elevator aagaya.. bye bye…"

Dushyant steps into the elevator and in a blink, is gone. Ishu who's picking up files just groans…

**Ishu- **"itne files kaise complete karungi main? Bureau mei saara paper work mujhse karaaraha hai ye dusht danav DD-"

She sighs and waits for the elevator but it doesn't come-

**Ishu- **"ye elevator ko kisne off kardiya? Hayelaa neeche kahi saare switches hai. lekin mujhe nhi pata ki konsa use karna hai… aur ye stupid security guard kaha hai… ugh! Chal beta Ishu, take the stairs, exercise hojayega tera huh, bura mat manna Ok.. chal.."

Sighing again she takes up the stairs and finally reaches the top and finds someone using elevator-

**Ishu- **"arey ye tho kaam kar raha hai ab… kaise? ugh! Ho naa ho. Ye zarur uss DD ka kaam hai. har jagaa tang karta hai mujhe! Chodungi nhi usko main…"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Nxt chapter-**_

_More cat n mouse fight! Ishu makes coffee for Dushu. Will Dushu survive after drinking? Rajvi bonding!_

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: **

_**So how was this chap? Plz do rvw n lemme know. Thanks :D**_

_**And guys plz… rvw mei story ka naam mat likhna.. I got 11 rvws that have nothing but story ka naam :P k tc love ya all :***_

_My college has opened and I will be bsy again. Also I'm a little sad to know about the happenings here on FF. so I dunno may be I'll take a break n will be back soon. Or very soon.. as I cant just stay away from FF! Thank you!_


	4. In Transition

**AN:** Hello everyone! After long I'm updating DMG. Sorry for drifting off.

Now I'm back on Ff in full swing.. so updates wont take months to update. At least ek monthly updt toh mil hi jayega.

So plz forgive me for the delay… I hope u all enjoy the story.

Thank you :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story So Far!**

Rajat is seen as a stoic officer with a kind heart. Purvi admires him as her super strict yet sweet senior. They share a friendly bond. Ever since day one Rajat has been always friendly with everyone. Purvi though at times childish, is committed to her duty. Rajat scolds her for being late in the morning and in the evening gifts her tickets to SRK movie. Amidst all this camaraderie, Rajat has a dark past. He's divorced! :O how why and when we dunno. SO he's a complete no-believer of love while Purvi is die hard romantic and SRK fanatic.

On the otherside… IshYant are bachpan-ke-dushman. Being neighbours for 11 years, they couldn't even bond for a single minute. Joining CID as senior and junior inspectors, the cat and mouse fight goes on. Being senior, Dushu troubles her with paper work all day. He also bars her from using elevator at their apartment. Ishu is looking for some revenge.

Personality wise, Dushyant doesn't know what love is. Ishu though believes in love, she thinks she wont get a fairytale romance and is ready to marry the one chosen by her parents. Her match is already fixed?

So kaise milenge inke dil….?

Janne k liye padhiye… :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dill Mill Gayye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

outside a mansion,

Rajat, Purvi, Nikhil are set off towards the bureau after a small investigation. Rajat asks Nikhil to call a taxi… Just then Nikhil's phone beeps.. he moves aside to answer it when Purvi speaks up…

**Purvi- **"sir aap bilkul sahi the! Aapko kaise pata wo iss jagah ki baat karre the?"

**Rajat- **"simple. Uska chehra bataa raha tha wo jhoot bol raha hai. Ek ghante ke thik anadar usee ne toh police mei report ki. Aur socha jaye, toh, hatya k ek ghante ke andar-andar wo evidence kaha chupaata? Lash bhi toh yahi mila hume… mujhe pehle se shak tha. Bas wo sabit hogaya."

**Purvi- **"perfect sir! Kya deduction hai! Ek baar nhi, har bar wohi perfection! Main bhi aapke jaisa perfect banna chahti hu sir.."

He turns to look at her. She really admires him, he knew that.

**Rajat- **"Purvi, main itna bhi perfect nhi hu… main galat bhi toh ho sakta tha!"

Purvi makes a face-

**Purvi- **"aap ho sir. Bas aap maante nhi.. "

Nikhil joins them…

**Nikhil-** " sir maine ACP sir ko boldiya hume evidence milgaya hai. Sachin sir gaye hai uss mujrim Rakesh ko pakadne-"

**Purvi- **"fir toh humara kaam khatm! Taxi bulaao Nikhil. Lunch tym hogai. Mujhe bhook lag rahi hai..."

**Nikhil- **"arey haan haan. Abhi phone karta hu..."

Nikhil dials up a cab.

**Nikhil- **"pehli bar cab mangwaana pad raha hai. Gaadi jo kharab hogai!"

.

.

.

Purvi turns to look at Rajat.. she then walks to a spot far away from him and folds his arms… He notices this… but keeps mum. But since Purvi keeps giving angry looks from there…

he moves to her…

**Rajat- **"ab kya hua?"

**Purvi- **"kya hua?"

**Rajat- **"Purvi.. ye kaisa bartav hai!"

**Purvi- **"exactly! Aap maante kyu nhi. Aap sach mei perfect ho sir. Apni duty kitni acche se karte ho aap. I hope for once aap modesty chod dei. Aur mujhse agree karei."

**Rajat- **"itni pride thik nhi Purvi.."

**Purvi- **"kabhi-kabhi toh khud ko appreciate kijiye. I dunno why, aap khud k bare mei bohot chota sochte hai.. mujhe pata hai."

**Rajat- **"tumhe kaise pata?"

**Purvi- **"bas pata hai! And I know aap aajkal bohot upset hai… main puch bhi nahi sakti. Ha haala ki hum friends hai, but boundaries bhi toh hai humare beech, aap mere senior hai aur main…

"

It's true that he had been a lot upset lately. It's been years and those memories still haunted him. And sometimes, they also affected his work. So she noticed huh? Rajat looks at her. She's still speaking and he laughs brushing his ear-

**Purvi- **"kya hua!"

**Rajat- **"kitni bolti ho tum Purvi… bas patar patar… on and on… uff.. you didn't even pause since 3 minutes and 40 seconds.. not bad-"

he laughs again and she's happy. After ages he has laughed… that too at something she said.

**Purvi- **"aapne ginti ki.. yahi tph perfection hai-"

he stops laughing-

**Rajat- **"nhi Purvi.. I'm not perfect..."

**Purvi- **"arey ho aap-"

**Rajat- **"sirf duty karne se koi perfect nhi hota."

**Purvi- **"fir wohi- maan lo ki aap ho-"

**Rajat- **"Divorcee ka matlub pata hai tumhe? Ab bolo ki main perfect hu..."

Silence fills the space.

**Purvi- **"sir.. aap..."

Purvi is shell shocked.. before she could speak Nikhil calls them. A taxi arrives and they are set off…

Purvi is lost in thoughts but doesn't know what to speak…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

the day progresses smoothly, the case was closed quickly thanks to quick deductions by Rajat and the Duo.

ACP sir is happy. Everyone just does paper work and the day comes to an end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**that evening….**

**Parking lot…**

**Purvi- **"sir!"

Purvi calls out to Rajat…

**Purvi- **"sir aap ghar jarahe ho?"

**Rajat- **"haan.. aur tum..."

he acts as if its nothing but she wonders if he's pained.

**Purvi- **"sir.. wo aaj subah.. jo.. I mean."

**Rajat- **"so finally tumhe samajh aagaya na, ki main itna perfect nhi hu. Mujhe apna idol mat banao Purvi-"

**Purvi- **"what! I still think you are perfect. Main apni seniors ki izzat karti hu sir. Aur.. I know.. aapki personal life mei.. jo bhi hua, aapki galti nhi thi.."

he smiles at her innocent face…

**Rajat- **"itna bharosa? Ye thik nhi purvi.."

**Purvi- **"until its you. I think it's fine."

she gives him a smile and he looks away. This girl… she really knew how to cheer him up. For some strange reason he's happy that she trusts him so much.

**Rajat- **"ghar jao Purvi. Kaafi din baad jaldi ghar jaldi jane ka mauka mila hai..."

there's a pause. He's in pain and so she decides not to press further.

**Purvi- **"OK sir… bye.."

**Rajat- **"bye..."

he is about to walk towards the gate when she ran to him… she speaks again..

**Purvi- **"sir agar aap.. you know.. want to share anything then.. I'm all ears. Aur.. mujhe lagta hai aapne jo mujhe bataya wo, wo kisi ko nhi bataya hoga. Thank you for trusting me sir."

He just nods.. he doesn't know why he told her. Its true that he never shared this with anyone. He knows she'd keep it a secret… he mumbles a small thnx and gets into a taxi. Purvi watches as the taxi moves past her and all along.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Later that evening-**

Dushyant is in Ishu's flat-

Ishu's mom had invited him for a coffee and he couldn't just deny it.

**Dushyant- **"aunty ji.. iski kya zarurat hai?"

**Mrs. Roy (Ishu's mom)- **"arey hai na beta. Tumhe mere haat ka coffee accha lagta hai na.. baitho, Ishu bhi aati hogi. Coffee abhi banaati hu.."

Ishu's mom walks into kichen.. Just then Ishu enters and glares at Dushu who's sitting on the sofa in the living room

**Ishu- *thinks while glaring * **"wah! Mujhe over time karne pe majbur karne k baad, mere hi ghar aake mehmaan nawazi ka mazaa le raha hai! Stupid dusht danav jaanwar!"

**Dushyant- **"hey! Itna kya ghoor rahi hai mujhe! Kahi pyar toh nhi hogaya na tujhe mujhse?"

**Ishu- **"fir wohi! Tera dimaag ghum gaya hai kya!"

**Dushyant- **"tera ghum gaya hai shayad... tabhi toh… Haan, maana ki teri shadi honewali hai..."

**Ishu- **"you.. teri itni himmat! Mere hi ghar mei tu..."

**Dushyant- **"Jaa jaa. Jake apna kaam kar. Mujhe tera chehra nhi dekhna, hut saamne se!"

**Ishu- **"tu kitna darpok hai na. Awaz itni dheemi kyu hai. Darta hai na, ki mom ne sunliya toh mehmaan-nawazi aur nhi milegi..."

**Dushyant- **"what- oh silly! Aur waise meri dushmani tujhse hai. Aunty is my favorite."

Ishyant glare at each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just when Ishu is about to give a retort, her mother calls from kitchen.

**Mrs. Roy- *from kitchen * **"arey shonu, ladaayi mat karo Dushyant k saat, aur kitna ladogi, 11 saal hogaye ab toh..."

Ishu sighs and moves to the kitchen. She watches as her mum pours coffee into a cup.

**Kitchen-**

**Ishu- **"sahi hai mom. 11 saal hogaye. Aur aaj bhi tum mujhe blame karti ho! Usko nhi!"

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"hey maa kaali! Ye bacchi bhi na..."

Just then a mobile that's kept by the kitchen cabinet rings.

**Ishu- **"mom tumhara phone-"

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"arey haa. Zara shakkar daalna coffee mei beta.."

saying so, her mom moves to the back door while answering the call.

**Ishu- **"seriously… shakkar.."

she pulls out a bottle from a high shelf but then smirks while setting it aside…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A moment later-**

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"shakkar daala?"

**Ishu- **"haa mum. Serve kardo us bhediye ko."

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"arey aise nhi bolte. Ek dum bhalo ladka hai hai! Uski waje se itna accha rishta aaya hai tereliye..."

Ishu shakes her head and sighs….

**Ishu thinks- **"kitna accha… mujhe toh shaadi hi nhi karni hai.. koi iss ghar mei mujhe samjhta hi nahi.. aur main unhe samjha bhi nhi sakti..."

there in loving room…

**Dushyant- **"ahh aunty! Aapko itni taqleef dedi.."

Dushyant gets up and grabs the cup halfway.

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"arey taqleef kaisa.. mujhe thanks kehna tha beta. Wo itna accha rishta aaya tumhari waje se Shonu k liye. Tum kitna kuch karte ho. Aur main itna nhi kar sakti?"

**Dushyant- **"aapne humesha mera khayal rakha tha aunty. Mujhe yaad hai bachpan mei jab maa-papa kahii jaate the toh aapne kitni pyar se meri dekhbhal ki.. aur ye kya! meri waje se? Come on aunty. Arnab ko Ishita pehli nazar mei pasand aagayi, toh maine kya kia hai?"

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"areyy tumko yaad hai! How sweet… haan beta… Par tumhara dost hai. Tumhari waje se hi toh wo Ishu se mila hai..."

Ishu's mom smiles at him. He is suddenly reminded of how Arnab walked into the apartment's parking lot almost a month ago, just when he was arguing with her. A week later he was on with the rishta, Arnab's parents contacted Dushyant and then contacted Ishu's parents through his parents.

**Dushyant thinks- **'pata nhi. Ye chudail kaisi acchi lagi usey.'

he smiles at Bidisha aka Mrs. Roy, Ishu's mom-

**Dushyant- **"uh toh.. kya rishta pakka hai? I mean.. Ishita ko… kaisa laga Arnab?"

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"arey wo toh ussey mili nhi… par usko toh pasand aana hi tha.. wo humari baat kabhi nhi taalti..."

at that moment Dushyant looks up in the direction of the kitchen where Ishu collapses sadly into a chair. _Is she… not happy?_

He smacks himself.

**Dushyant thinks- **"main kab se uski khushi k bare mei sochne laga… honestly. Uff..."

he sighs as he tears his eyes off from her.

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"uske parents ko bohot acchi lagi humari Shonu. Arnab toh journalist hai, busy rehta hoga nhi? Aur Ishu bhi… wo usee samay CID mei uski posting hogai… par haan. Arnab jald hi ussey milna chahta hai..."

**Dushyant- **"are you sure aunty ji. Aap.. aap uski shadi karwana chahti hai? Itni jaldi?"

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"arey acche rishte aate kaha se bolo! Bas uski shadi hojaye acche ghar mei. Humari zimmedari khatm hojayegi..."

Dushyant nods.. once again he looks into the kitchen but she's gone.

**Dushyant ****thinks****\- **"kaha gayi?"

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"ohho! Baaton mei lagaadiya… coffee toh peelo. Thandi hogai hogi..."

**Dushyant- **"arey! Haan. Koi baat nhi aunty ji. Itna garam bhi nhi peeta main..."

he sighs…

**Dushyant ****thinks****\- **"wo kaha jaye, mainu kii! I dont just care about her!"

he takes a sip of coffee… and

his eyes widen at first… the taste is… O _ O and then they twitch into a sad expression..

**Mrs. Roy****\- "**ohho! Kya hua? Coffee bhalo nhi ?"

**Dushyant- **"huh?"

he coughs.. it tasted weird, his tongue, mouth was burning. What did she add instead of sugar?

**Dushyant- * ****pained face* **"acchi hai aunty… obviously aapne banaayi hai.."

he looks up again and finds Ishu is now back, standing by the kitchen door she's smiling now looking at him…

Dushyant looks at her scornfully, he then smiles at Mrs. Roy.

**Dushyant- **"sach mei.."

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"ha toh jaldi khatm karo na.."

**Dushyant- **"uh..." * coughs again *

just then Ishu bursts out laughing. Dushyant takes another sip and this time it becomes painful…

Mrs. Roy is confused as she looks at him..

**Dushyant- **"aunty ji… main aur nhi pee-sakta!"

saying so Dushyant makes a run to the door, and from there towards his flat that's located just opposite to the Roy's.

Mrs. Roy shouts angrily

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"Ishuuu! kya milaaya tune coffee mei!"

Ishu after calming down…

**Ishu- **"wohi jo usey suit karta hai.. dher sara mirch powder..."

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"Ishu! Tum! Bhagwaan tumhe maaf nhi karega! Kya bigaada hai usne tera!"

Ishu's face falls…

**Ishu- **"aapko kya pata! Usne kya kia mere saat! Senior hone ka Rog jamaata hai mujhpe!"

**Mrs. Roy****\- **"toh tu bhi jawab de na usey! Ye tune thik nhi kia. Ab mujhe sorry bolna padega usey. Kyu ki tu bolegi hi nhi!"

saying so, Mrs. Roy walks away… she will apologise to Dushu soon. She's to embarassed to face him right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, Dushu in his room…**

It takes a while to calm himself down. He drinks cool water, and a couple of sweets from fridge and then remembers how she laughed at him…

A smile forms on his lips as he remembers her sullen expression from earlier, followed by her joyful one.

**Dushyant- **"chalo hans toh liya ussne… uske chehre pe udaasi thik nhi lagrahi thi..."

he then shakes his head.

**Dushyant- **"what am I thinking? Ishita J. Roy! Tumhe iski saza milegi..."

he sighs as he rests on the sofa for a bit. It was a long day at bureau and somehow it wouldn't still end…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nxt chap:**

Rajat reveals his past. Dushyant makes up a plan to trouble Ishu but it becomes something serious?

.

**.**

**.**

**..**

**AN:** so that was it… nxt updt will come soon. I promise. Yea this time I'm trying my best to keep promises. Believe me guys.

Thank you for reading. I hope you all will continue rendering ur support to me. Plz do rvw :) they will encourage me to write more. :*

_**Up Nxt- Pehli baar, SSBN, Never let Go, humsafars, its you, LP. (uff pretty long list huh?)**_


	5. A little Sweet, A little sour!

**AN: **Thank you guys. Thanks so much for your sweet feedback. I'm glad you guys wanna read the story…

so yeah :)

Now the story will move on….

I tried add equal dose of RajVi and IshYant. Hence a lengthy chapter :P And dont forget...

**^ Rvws are energy boosters to the writers ^ so do rvw guys ^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Warning: **Very Lonngg Chap. A bit boring. Might sound bitter sweet as well._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dill Mill Gayye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chapter 4**

**A little sweet, A little sour!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**the same evening, 7:45 PM-**_

_**Rajat's place-**_

After roaming around in the city aimlessly, Rajat enters his home with a scowl on his face.

His sister and daadi ask him to dinner but he politely denies saying he has already finished.

**Rashmi- **"arey par bhaiya ruko! Hum log wait kar rahe the aap k liye!"

Not paying any attention he goes to his room, closes the door shut behind him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A while later-**

After freshening up, he collapses onto his bed. He sighs deeply. This is not done. He has to come out of this. He remembers how he ignored his sister and daadi.

**Rajat- **"nhi! Aisa aur nahi hosakta! Main khud ko hurt kar raha hu aur.. unn logo ko bhi, jo mujhse bohot pyar karte hai… aur wo bhi uss… uss khudgarz insaan k liye!"

Sighing again, he thinks of diverting his mind…

As if an answer to his problem, his mobile beeps…

**Rajat- **"hello..."

**Girl- **"Hello sir… good evening!"

**Rajat- **"good evening. Par.. kon bol raha hai…"

He thinks it's an emergency call? Work related? Somebody might be in need of CID?

**Girl- **"ji hum kon hai, thodi der mei bataayenge… lekin issey pehle aapko hume ek pyara sa smile dena hoga… haan hum dekh nahi payenge, fir bhi tasalli hogi..."

**Rajat- **"Ye kya mazak hai!" * angry expression *

**Girl- **"Plz sir! Please! Gussa nhi! Smile kijiye na…. Kyu ki shayad aapko nahi pata, par hai koi jo aapko har waqt muskuraate hue dekhna chahte hai…"

Rajat sighs.. toning down his voice, he asks again…

**Rajat- **"kon bol rahi hai?"

**Girl- **"RJ Natasha. Aur Aap Rajat ho, right.."

**Rajat- **"ji.. par aap ne.. shayad kisi galat insaan ko call kia. Shayad wo Rajat koi aur hai-"

**RJ Natasha- **"nhi nhi sir. Humare radio station pe thodi der pehle aapke dost ne call kia. Wohi chahte the ki hum aapko call karei aur aapko cheer up karei… hum humare pyare listener k request ko bhala kaise nazarandaz kar sakte hai?!"

Rajat slaps his forehead. For some reason, his anger tones down a bit and a smile forms on his lips as he hears the RJ speak…

**RJ Natasha- **"Rajat ji! Problems kisko nahi hote! Problems pe haslo, uska mazak udaao, tabhi toh wo aapse door bhaagenge. Agar ro lo, emotional hojao, toh peecha hi nhi chodte, lagav jo hojayega humse unko- Rajat ji! Aap sunn rahe hai na?"

**Rajat- **"ji.. ji.. ji teacher ji..." * smiles *

**RJ Natasha- **"teacher? Arey main RJ hu sir! Haha aapne mazak kia, matlab I hope aapki mood ab pehle se behtar ho…"

**Rajat- **"ji… ji..." ***low voice *** "warna aap hang up nhi karne wali.."

**RJ Natasha- **"so listeners! dekha aapne! RJ Natasha ka kamal! So Mr. Rajat aur unke dear friend.. aur humare saare listeners ko khush karne k liye aaraha hai.. ek pyara sa gaana. Stay tuned! This 98.5 Orange FM!"

Suddenly something hits Rajat-

**Rajat- **"par ye dost hai kon- hello..."

but the RJ had already hung up. He quickly runs to the radio lying on a side table and turns it on… as soon as he tunes into Orange FM, a song begins to play…

_  
__**I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright  
I'll Be Alright**_

_**Tu Hai Toh Tedi Medi Rahe  
Ulti Pulti Baatein  
Sedhi Lagthi Hai  
Tu Hai Toh Joote Moote Vaade  
Dushman Ke Irrade  
Sache Lagthe Hai  
Jo Dil Mein Taare Vaare De Jagah  
Woh Tu Hi Hai, Tu Hi Hai  
Jo Rothe Rothe De Hassa  
Tu Hi Hai Wahin**_

_**Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)  
Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
(yeh, Yeh ,yeh)  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)**_

Rajat smiles as he listens…

as the song ends….

**Rajat- **"jisne bhi ye sab kia… puri duniya mei sirf ek pagal ladki hosakti hai"

Smiling to himself he dials up someone's number…

**Rajat- **"hello…."

that person on the other side…

**Girl- **"arey sir aap! Kya hua? Iss waqt call kaise karlia..."

**Rajat- **"anjaan mat bano Purvi..."

**Girl (Purvi)- **"anjaan? Main.. samjhi nhi sir..."

**Rajat- **"arey wah yar! Tum toh actor bhi ban sakti thi. Itni talent hai, khubsurat chehra bhi… so sad, CID officer bangayi..."

**Purvi- **"haha. Koi gal nhi. Main jaisi hu thik hu. Waise… thanks..."

**Rajat- **"kisliye?" *confused *

**Purvi- **"mujhe khubsurat kaha isliye..."

**Rajat- **"uh.. wo… tumhe acchi actor bhi kaha… you know..."

**Purvi- **"accha… wo kisliye? Ab maine kya kardia..."

Rajat smiles again. He doesn't know why but whenever he talks to Purvi it's like chatting to an old buddy. Everyone in bureau is a great friend but with Purvi, his rapport has always been spot on. On the other side Purvi too smiles, biting her lip.

**Rajat- **"gaana bohot sweet tha..."

Purvi's eyes widen. So he guessed it haan? She remembers how 15 minutes ago, she called up her fav RJ and asked her to cheer up Rajat. Rajat sure sounded happy on the other end…

**Purvi- **"aapko.. kaise pata main hu?"

**Rajat- **"aisi atrangi harqat aur kon kar sakta hai.. Purvi tum bhi na… aur wo RJ Natasha! Dono paagal hai! Dono!" * laughs *

**Purvi- **"haso mat… waise I'm happy ki.. aap ka mood accha hai…"

**Rajat- **"haan yar… ab toh accha hona hi hai, itna comedy kardiya tumne..."

**Purvi- **"comedy!" * grr *

**Rajat- **"mera matlab… hasa diya mujhe…" * laughs a bit *

**Purvi- **"sir!"

**Rajat- ***serious tone * "mujhe.. iski zarurat thi Purvi… thanks… a moment ago, I was so frustrated… ghar pe kisi se baat bhi karne ka mann nhi tha.. aise mei.. tumne… thank you…." *smiles *

Purvi is touched.

**Purvi- **"I'm glad sir… they say a friend in need is a friend in deed. So… I'm glad I could help you."

**Rajat- **"tumhe kaise pata mera mood kharab hai.."

**Purvi- **"pata hai! Waise aajkal aapka mood humesha thik nhi rehta. Isliye socha surprise karlete hai.."

**Rajat- **"haha. Kamaal ho tum Purvi. Maan gaye ab toh! Par wo tumhari RJ Natasha… wo.. log usko call karte hai na.. fir..."

**Purvi- **"haan… wo toh hai.. but wo meri fav RJ hai. Wo jaanti hai ache se mujhe. I'm her regular listener! Aur logo k chehre pe smile lagaane k liye, wo aksar aise kaam karti rehti hai..."

**Rajat- **"that's so sweet… sweet ho tum log… logo ko smile karaana… warna kuch log apne hi problems mei bsy rehte hai… jaise main..." * looks down *

**Purvi- **"ohho! sir! Aap sach mei sweet ho! But kuch 2-3 hafton se badal gaye… matlab upset lagrahe hai… aap thik hojao, tab hum dekhenge, kon zyada sweet hai, aap… ya main?!"

Rajat laughs lowly.

**Rajat- **"hmmm… accha… kaafi raat hogayi hai… good night..."

**Purvi- **"arey rukiye sir.. maine toh pucha hi nahi! ab aapka mood thik toh hai na..."

**Rajat- **"hmm.."

**Purvi- **"kya.."

**Rajat- **"arey itne log hai jinko meri fikr hai, fir thik kaise na hoga..."

Purvi smiles big.

**Purvi- **"good night sir..."

**Rajat- **"good night..."

Rajat hangs the call and smiles. He should focus more on people who love him. Hell, why is he still upset that Nisha had left? He never loved her! Then why? Is he upset about his fate? Shaking his head he quickly goes into the hall to join his sister and Daadi…. After a quick apology he happily has dinner with them.

Making a mental note to thank Purvi for all this, he calls off the day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The next morning**_

_**Megha Apartments, D block-**_

_(where Dushu, Ishu live)_

Ishu is seen hurrying down the stairs. As soon as she reaches the ground floor, someone calls out from parking lot. It's the security guard Ramu.

**Ramu- **"arey madam! Ek minute suniye zara..."

Ishu turns to him and smiles…

**Ishu- **"Kya baat hai bhaiya?"

**Ramu- **"aap toh jaanti hai na humari bacchi ko, zid karke baithi hai ki school nhi jaana… aap hi samjhao na usey. Ki usey khoob padai karni hai, khoob tarakki karni hai, aapke jaise banna hai usey..."

she checks her watch. _It's 8:__20__ AM. Bureau pohochne k liye kaafi samay hai…_

**Ishu- **"thik hai, kaha hai aapki shaitan Madhuri?"

**Ramu- **"arey store room mei ghus k baithi hai..."

Ishu laughs and marches towards a small store room located in the cellar of the apartment. It mostly consisted of tools, boxes, equipment required when there's an elevator/power break down, etc.

Ishu steps into the room. It's smelly and dusty as it remains closed/uncleaned for months. Why is Madhuri, the 10 yr old kid here?

She looks around but finds no one.

**Ishu- **"Madhuri kaha hai?"

before she could turn on the light and ask Ramu about the same, the door closes shut…

she lets out a small shriek and runs to a window adjoining the door, peeps out through the half open window.

**Ishu- **"Ramu bhaiya ye kya horaha hai! Darwaza band hogaya? Kholiye na… aur Madhur-"

Words die down as someone appears behind Ramu. Pushing the guilt ridden security guard aside, the guy comes forward plastering an evil smirk on his face.

**Guy- **"Kaisa laga surprise?"

That smirk is now replaced by a victory smile.

**Ishu- **"tu! Toh ye tera kaand hai! Aur aap! Aap Ramu bhaiya!"

Ishu is disgusted. She opens her mouth to shout at them but-

**Ishu- **"Aapne aapki beti ka naam liya! Kyu! Aapko is ghire hue insaan ne rishwat deke-" _***Cough * * Cough ***_

**Guy (Dushyant)- **"Hey hey! Relax! Relax! Zyada bolna mat… gala kharab hojayega tera. Aur kya kehrahi hai? Rishwat? Arey tujhse badla lene k liye mujhe kisi ko rishwat dene ki zarurat nhi. Arey mere dost hai Ramu bhai! Aur jab maine meri dukh bhari, mirchwali coffee ki kahani sunayi na.. wo pighal gaye… aur mere plan mei shamil hogaye… toh kaisa laga mera badla?!"

**Ishu- **_***panic tone ***_"ye! Ye kaisa mazak hai! Kholo mujhe bhi bureau jana hai!"

**Dushyant- **"ohho! Ye mazak nhi! Ye badla hai badla! Revenge…. Ha ha ha!" _***tries to laugh maniacally ***_

Ishu glares at him

**Ishu- **"band kar! Tere hasi se chuhe-billi bhi darne wale."

**Dushyant-**___* hurt/ innocent face * _"Really! Agli bar aur ache se practise karunga." _*slaps his forehead *_

He needs to get a grip…

**Dushyant-**__"Well, kaafi khubsurat kamra hai right? Ab yahi pe dhul chaat-teh rehna, main chala bureau. "

Flashing her a dashing smile, he begins to walk away. Ramu mouths her a sorry.

**Ishu- **"hey! mujhe azad kar! Dusht Danav Daaku! Ramu k bacche! Chodungi nhi tum dono ko!"

D turns to look at her, asking her to shush-

**Dushyant-**__"shh! Shor kyu macha rahi hai. Agar dimaag hai tere paas, toh bahar nikal… and try not be late to bureau…. aur agar nhi nikalpayi toh, koi gal nahi. main hu na, main tumhe azaad karta hu.. shaam ko!" **: ****)**

**Ishu- **"you-"

**Dushyant-**__"byyeee!" ** ;****)**

Waving to her, he walks away giving a sweetest smile. Ramu too walks away behind them.

Ishu grimaces. She's locked in the cellar's store room. Even if she shouted, no one would possibly hear. But she wanted to try her luck… she keeps shouting and shouting.. until her throat hurts… may be everyone is busy…. Or may be the room is too far away to reach the apartment people or passerby.

She clutches her throat and coughs again… _Dushyant Shergil… ye tumne thik nahi kia!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once reaching the main gate of D-block… Dushu turns to Ramu…

**Ramu thinks-** "ye mujhe accha nahi laga Dushyant… ek ladki ko aise… aap itne acche ho fir… aise kyu…."

**Dushyant-**__"bhai.. usko… usko aadhe ghante mei aazaad kardena..."

**Ramu- **"Kya?"

Ramu is surprised but then smiles… so D isn't the bad guy

**Dushyant-**__"maine kaha usko chod do… uss unused kamre mei itna dhuul hai. Aur andhera bhi… aadha ghanta kaafi hai… punishment k daur pe.." ***trails off *** "aap aadhe ghante ke baad taala kholdena.. bhoolna mat..."

Saying so, D gets onto his bike, getting ready to set off-

**Ramu- **"arey aapko uski itni chinta hai, toh pareshan kyu karte ho usey aap?"

**Dushyant-**__"chinta? Kisko hai chinta?" *******shrugs *** "Jaise kaha waise karo..."

glaring at Ramu, D drives off towards the bureau.

**Dushyant-**__"chinta.. my foot!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12PM, bureau-**

Ishita reaches the bureau. She curses her luck. She had to spend two hrs in that damn room because of Dusht-Danav-jaanwar. _(Ramu had forgotten to open the lock as Dushu said)_

And she had to take bath again, freshen up, make apology calls to Freddy, Abhijeet Sir and Daya sir saying that she has fallen into an emergency situation that she had to be late.

.

.

As soon as she enters, she notices that work is in full swing. There's a case. ACP sir is discussing something with Freddy, Duo and others. And when he notices her…

**ACP sir- **"Aayiye ji aayiye… abhi subah hui hogi aapkeliye huh?"

Ishu is tensed. ACP sir keeps taunting her. Freddy standing beside him signals her not to take those words seriously. Abhijeet, Daya too just nod in response asking her to keep calm. Ishu apologizes meekly. But ACP sir is mad at her. Just then Dushyant walks in with Pankaj and Divya. Ishu gives him her best glare. Dushu too is confused. Why is she so late? He quickly updates ACP sir about what they found. ACP sir nods in response and then turns to Ishu-

**ACP sir- ** "ummeed hai aisi galti tumse dobara nahi hogi. Ek CID officer ko apni duty se zyada important aur kuch nahi honi chahiye! Samjhi tum?"

**Ishu- **"Ji.. Ji sir..."

ACP sir and everyone disperse. Ishu gives another glare to Dushyant and they all resume their work.

**Dushyant thinks-** "ye mujhe itna kyu ghoor rahi hai?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A few hours later-**

**2:30 PM**

The team i huge mansion. Two teams- one searching the large mansion and the garden adjoining and another- searching the area nearby a large lake for clues.

Ishu sighs. She has been with Dushyant and Nikhil the whole time working on the case. Searching the large mansion was a tiresome task.

**Ishu- **"phooti kismat!"

She sighs loudly and tries to clear her head for a bit. Dushyant had asked her to go back to the bureau to do some paper work as she was no longer capable to handle an active case.

**Ishu- **"waise accha kia. Meri toh energy hi gul hai.. subah se mere saat kitna kuch bura hogaya! Par main bureau jaungi kaise?"

Wiping her sweat, she stands there thinking. Just then Daya arrives with Shreya and Pankaj.

**Daya- **"Ishita tum?"

**Ishu- **"haan sir wo, Dushyant sir ne kaha ki bureau jaao toh..."

**Daya- **"ohh. Accha hai! Yaha toh koi clue nhi mila. Abhi abhi ACP sir ka phone aaya hume. Wapis bulaaya hai hum teeno ko. Rashi aur Raju wo log Mumbai mei hi hai. Hume ullu bana rahe the. Koi laash bhi toh nhi mila yaha pe. Aur uuper se naya case..."

**shreya- **"sir naya case?"

**Daya- **"haan shreya… toh uh… tum bhi humare saat chalo Ishita.."

Ishu smiles… _bureau tak lift mil gaya!_

The four of them proceed towards their car when a little boy walks up to them…

**Boy-** "Didi.. bhaiya ne aapko bulaaya hai."

He hands her a small note. Ishu sighs.

**Ishu- **"jaanwar kaheeka. Abhi toh kaha jao.. Aur abhi bularaha hai! Par ye chitti hai kya… phone kar sakta hai na!"

she checks her phone and its dead.

**Ishu- **"ohh toh ye band hai.. par is tarah ek bacche k zariye… ye bacha hai kon?"

The boy is gone. She opens the note.

"_Jheel k paas. Abhi milo. Dont tell anyone."_

DaReya look at Ishu who hasn't walked to their car-

**Shreya- **"Kya hua?"

**Ishu- **"kuch nhi shreya. wo.. Dushyant ki chitti mili hai- mujhe abhi ussey milna hai. Case ka chakkar hai. Abhi haan. See you… aap log jao..."

**Shreya- **"par jaa kaha rahi ho!?"

**Ishu- **"Jheel k paas..."

Saying so, Ishu heads off to the large pond that's located close to the mansion, at the far end of Madhura Nagar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back in bureau-**

Rajat and Purvi are discussing the case with Vansh. Rajat hasn't still got a chance to thank her properly.

**Vansh- **"lagta hai ye case abhi solve hojayega sir."

**Purvi- **"haan sir. Fir hum sab kahi ghoomne jaasakte hai."

**Rajat- **"haha Purvi tum bhi na.. waise mujhe nhi lagta case itni jaldi solve hoga.. kuch aur baat hai..."

**Purvi- **"matlab sir.."

**Rajat- **"solve bhi hosakta hai… shayad murder hua hi nahi.."

**Purvi- **"haan sir, abhi tak laash bhi toh nahi mili hume."

**Rajat- **"exactly purvi."

**Vansh- **"fir toh ye mazak hai kya?"

**Rajat- **"pata nhi.. agar maanle Rashi and Raju ne ye qatl kia hai, aur chalaki se uss aadmi ki laash bhi chupaliya hai, toh wo mil kyu nhi raha? Aur wo aadmi kaha gaya jisne hume complain kia hai..."

**Abhijeet- **"exactly Rajat!"

Abhijeet enters the picture along with ACP sir and Daya.

**ACP sir- **"bilkul sahi kehrahe ho tum Rajat.."

**Daya- **"ho sakta hai ye sab CID k saat kia hua mazak ho!"

**Abhijeet- **"fir toh uski keemat chukani padegi unko."

**Rajat- **"bilkul."

Just then, Sachin walks in saying that the man who was assumed to be murder was very much alive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Somewhere else,**

A few mins pass… Shreya is restless in the car as they are travelling back towards the bureau.

She calls up Dushyant-

**Dushyant- **"Hello, haan Shreya bolo..."

**Shreya- **"Dushyant tum kaha ho?"

**Dushyant- **"Arey wo ACP sir ne hume wapis bulaaya hai. Toh hum log nikal rahe hai..."

**Shreya- **"ohh. Ishita hai na tumhare saat?"

**Dushyant- **"kya? Wo… kyu hogi.. usko maine-"

**Shreya- **"par tumne toh usey jheel k paas bulaaya tha..."

**Dushyant- **"Kya keh rahi ho! Maine! Maine usey nhi bulaaya..."

**Shreya- **"Oh god! mera shak sahi tha!" *panic tone *

**Dushyant- **"Ky.. kya hua?"

**Shreya- **"Dushyant! I think Ishu bohot badi museebat mei hai. Tum abhi mansion mei hi ho naa, jheel toh paas hi hai! Jaldi pohocho! Usey bachao Dushyant!"

As the call ends.. Dushyant breaks into a run. A confused Nikhil chases him…

Meanwhile Daya and Co. take a U-turn and are heading back to the mansion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jheel k paas, a few mins later-**

Ishu finally reaches the pond. This particular area looked deserted, especially in the soaring afternoon heat.

**Ishu- **"yaha toh koi nahi hai..."

she looks around here and there.

**Person 1-** "ye kya! Ye toh wo nahi hai! Maine uss shreya ko chitti dene k liye kaha tha"

**Person 2- **"lagta hai baccha confuse hogaya. Kya karei?"

**Person 1-** "wohi karte hai, jo inspector shreya k saat karna chahte the. Arey hai toh ye bhi CID waali..."

Both smirk. Ishu checks her dead phone.

**Ishu- **"ohho! Main ab call bhi nhi karsakti! Kitni badi buddhu hu main..."

Just then she senses something behind… before she could turn a kerchief is pressed onto her nose and lips from behind and she falls down unconscious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Dushu reaches the pond.. there's no one around… he looks around and finally finds a small boat in the middle of the lake. Two men are trying to throw something… someone into the lake. That someone is definitely a girl and she is… unconscious!

**Dushyant- **"Ehhh! Ruko! waki ruk jao tum log!"

the guys spot Dushu

***SPLASH ***

D pulls out his gun and shoots one of them… the guys try to row to the other side of the bank. D shouts asking Nikhil to get them… pocketing his gun, he dashes into the water….

Meanwhile Daya, Shreya, Pankaj arrive at the spot and all of them catch the goons…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

there… on the other side….

Dushyant dives in and after a few mins, he swims out dragging Ishu along with him. Upon reaching shallow waters, he scoops her up in his arms and moves to the shore.

Both are soaked. Ishu is unconscious while Dushu is panting… putting her gently down on the floor, he calls out to her…

**Dushyant- **"Ishita! Ishitaa! Eh Shaitaan!"

there's no response...

**Dushyant- **"Bhootni! Dekh tere asli naam se bulaaliya! Ab toh jawab de yar! Uth na!"

_*gently slaps her cheeks * *shakes her by shoulders *_

**Dushyant- **"Eh! Eh uth! chup kyu hai huh? Ladegi nhi mujhse? Haan?"

he tries to pump the water out of her system by pressing her stomach.. he checks her breathing… and her pulse.

**Dushyant- **"it's shallow.. but chal rahi hai saansei… thank god zyada der nhi hui isey duubey hue.."

Just then he finds a handkerchief nearby…

**Dushyant- ** "chloroform sunghaake dubaadiya!"

Anger builds up in his chest as he examines it briefly….

Thinking about how helpless she would have been, he keeps pressing her stomach.. a few moments later, she coughs. The water is out of her system and he gets relieved…

a moment later, her eyes open briefly before closing again….

Just then Shreya, Daya come to them. A worried Dushyant turns to them.

**Dushyant- **"sir dekhiye na… kya hogaya isey..."

Daya examines the kerchief and then checks on Ishu…

**Daya- **"wo thik hogi Dushyant…. Chloroform ki waje se behosh hai. But fir bhi, ek bar hospital le chalte hai. Nikhil, Pankaj! Inn logo ko sasuraal pohochaado dusri gaadi mei…"

**Nikhil, Pankaj- **"Ji sir..."

And so Dushu once again scoops her up in his arms and carries to a car.

Nikhil and Pankaj take away the goons in a car. Daya drives the other with Ishu at the rear, flanked by Dushu and shreya massaging her hands and feet…

A few mins later, they reach city hospital where Ishu undergoes a small treatment.

Doc says Ishu is fine just needs some rest. D volunteers to stay there and asks DaReya to go ahead…

**Daya- **"are you sure? Dushyant, tum pure bheege hue ho!"

**Dushyant- **"I'm fine sir. Meri zarurat pade bureau mei toh call zarur karna..."

Dareya leave...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**An hour later, bureau-**

Raju and Rashi were caught. And thanks to the goons, the guy who was posing to be dead was also caught… Raju and Rashi reveal that their main motto was to kill CID officer Shreya. And then murder Daya by somehow spreading the news of Shreya's death.

Daya slaps Rashi and Raju who again confess that they had planned to kill Shreya near the pond in Madhura nagar. They don't know how shreya is alive. They reveal that Shreya along with Daya have fired on their brother and then sent him to jail. DaReya recall that criminal and scold them for doing all this for the sake of a criminal. ACP sir announces they will be punished severely. Rashi and Raju are taken away. The case is solved long before.

The other case is also wrapped up. Ishu is fine. Everyone is glad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6PM-**

Everyone is making a move towards their home. Purvi corners Rajat in Parking Lot-

**Purvi- **"Sir!"

**Rajat- **"ohh hi Purvi..."

he turns and gives her a smile.

**Purvi- **"aap roz taxi se jaate ho na ghar..."

**Rajat- **"haan… tum bhi chalogi?"

**Purvi- **"main chal sakti hu kya? Aapke saat?"

he stops walking and moves to her…

**Rajat- **"ye kaisa sawal hai… paas mei hi hai na tumhara ghar… toh tumhe chod ke main aagey chala jaunga.."

**Purvi- **"kuch nhi sir. Main aajkal silly fan-girl ki tarah apke peeche padgayi.. isliye puch rahi thi.."

**Rajat- **"mujhe nhi pata mere fans bhi hai! Bureau mei!" _*laughs *_

**Purvi- **"Sir! Main bas example derahi thi..."

Purvi turns slightly pink as she shakes her head and glares at him.

**Rajat- **"arey mujhe ghooro mat! Chalo! Waise I'm loving the attention! And fan girling!"

Rajat says this with a charming smile and walks ahead. Purvi turns slightly pink again, not knowing what to say in retort, she follows him to the main road with a smile…

The two of them soon get into a taxi. Taxi wala is about to take a turn to head to Shanti Nagar when Purvi asks him to take them to the beach.

**Rajat- **"Beach?"

**Purvi- **"haa sir… dekhiye na.. kitni acchi hawa chal rahi hai? Hum chalei plz?"

Rajat is silent for a moment.

**Purvi- **"uh.. its ok.. I'm sorry.. main akeli chali jaungi..."

Purvi makes a sorry face and looks away.

The taxi wala stops the car by the side asking them to decide where to go…. After a moment's silence… Rajat speaks with a smile.

**Rajat- **"abhi maine naa nhi kaha na Purvi..."

Purvi smiles looking at him. He smiles back. The taxi wala too smiles as together they head towards the beach.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Few mins later, the taxi wala drops them off near the beach. Purvi lets out a small laugh. Its drizzling slightly, the climate is lovely.

**Purvi- **"thank you sir… aap maan gaye..."

**Rajat- **"tum kitna kuch nhi karti mujhe smile karaane k liye. Main itna nhi kar sakta?"

Purvi denies.

**Purvi- **"maine kuch nhi kia sir… chaliye na.. kulfi khaate hai..."

She reaches out to grab his hand and drags him along.

**Rajat- **"Purvi slow down..."

Rajat laughs as Purvi runs along the beach like a kid, to catch up he also breaks into a run. So she has turned him into a young boy now…

**Rajat- **"slow down Purvi… you're making a scene!"

**Purvi- **"ohho sir! jaldi kijiye! Mujhe jaldi ghar jaana hai!warna mum maaregi!"

when they reach the kulfi stall, both are breathless… they turn to look at each other in silence and in the next moment both burst out laughing.

**Rajat- **"sach mei Purvi… tum pagal ho! Kaise baccho ki tarah-"

**Purvi- **"par maza toh aaya na.."

**Rajat- **"hmm bohot aaya..." * smiles *

**Purvi- **"dekha.." * smiles back *

they buy kulfis and settle down at a spot that's rather quiet….

Rajat finishes his kulfi all the time not taking his eyes off the sea. Purvi smiles. Its good to see him like always.

She too finishes off her kulfi watching him… a comfortable silence fills the space. Both watch the sea, the passerby, children jumping around…

few mins later, Purvi decides to speak up. Jis kaam k liye aaye, wo toh karei…

**Purvi- **"sir..."

**Rajat- ***looking at see * "hmm"

**Purvi- **"aap… aap apna dard baat sakte hai mere saat..."

**Rajat- ***looks at her *

**Purvi- **"kehte hai, share karne se dard kam hojata hai… I can keep secrets, you know."

He's silent and she looks down may be she's asking too much. Sure he's a friendly senior but who will share personal problems, that too with a junior?! She shakes her head…

**Purvi- **"ugh! Forget it! Bolne ki bimari hogai mujhe! Sir ab ghar chale?"

she begins to get up but he holds her hand, still sitting in his spot, he asks her to sit…. And so she obeys joining him on the sandy shore…

after a moment's silence…

**Rajat- **"are you sure.. tum… sunna chahti ho?"

**Purvi- **"of course sir! Aur main kisi ko nahi bataungi.."

Purvi is happy that he thought of sharing his past with her. She gives him an encouraging smile. He sighs before going on-

**Rajat- **"Nisha… meri bachpan ki dost thi. Hum har jaga saat the. College mei, school mei. Usko fashion designing karni thi toh, usne graduation beech mei chod dia… fir bhi hum touch mei the… wo humesha ek dost thi Purvi… she is a great friend… maine kabhi usko ussey zyada samjha hi nahi… kabhi pyar nhi kia ussey..."

**Purvi- **"kabhi nahi?"

**Rajat- **"kabhi nahi…. Aaj bhi nahi… ye pyar hota hai kya hai- nahi pata toh, kisi se pyar kaise kar sakta hu main?"

**Purvi- **"fir shaadi kaise…."

Rajat goes on…

**Rajat- **"main apne college k final year mei tha. Maine mann banaliya ki main police mei jaunga. Main padaai mei itna busy tha ki maine Nisha ko contact hi nhi kia. Fir ek din… end semister exams k dauraan… wo humare hostel mei aayi.. aur…"

_*** flashback ***_

"_Rajat! Rajat plz! Mujhe bachao! Mera saat do!"_

"_arey par hua kya!"_

"_mere papa… mere papa meri shadi karaana chahte hai Ritesh k saat! Mujhe ye shadi nhi karni hai! Mujhe bachao Rajat! Plz… chalo mere saat!"_

"_calm down Nisha! Main… main uncle se baat karta hu-"_

"_koi faaida nhi! Kuch nhi hosakta! Main ye shaadi nhi kar sakti Rajat… kisi se nahi kar sakti… I love you..."_

_*** end of flashback ***_

**Present-**

**Purvi- **"wo aapse pyar karti hai?"

**Rajat- **"aisa bola tha usney Purvi… aur maine sach maanliya..." *sighs sadly *

**Purvi- **"aur aapne ussey shaadi karli?"

**Rajat- **"ek taraf exams the. Ek taraf Nisha, jisne dhamki di ki wo apni jaan dedegi, ek taraf daadi jo apne pothe ki shadi ki baat sunke excited thi, dusri taraf mere dost, jinhone mujhe yakeen dilaaya ki Nisha k saat main khush rahunga. Mujhe Nisha jaisi koi ladki fir se kabhi nahi mil sakti-"

**Purvi thinks- **"aapko toh koi bhi ladki milsakti hai sir… aap hai itne acche..." _* __sad smile *_

Rajat goes on..

**Rajat- **"I was confused Purvi… sab ki baato mei aagaya tha. Ok. I can't blame them right? Mujhe laga shadi toh karni hai ek din, toh Nisha se kyu nahi. Wo meri acchi dost hai. Aur maine suna tha ki ek dost- ek bohot hi acchi life partner ban sakti thi… isliye… maine do din baad usske saat register marriage karli… Register marriage.. humne tay kia tha ki ek din uski papa ko manaayenge. Fir dhoom-dhaam se shadi karenge. Wo khush thi. Main usko dekh k khush tha. She was a friend… aur meri daadi… wo kitni khush thi, main bataa nhi sakta…"

Purvi nods….

**Purvi thinks- **"suicide ki dhamki… aur register marriage… ye ladki sach mei shatir hai!"

**Rajat- **"shadi k thik baad, main hostel gaya, aur wo apni ghar. Wo uski padaai mei busy, main apne. Meri police mei bharti hogayi. 4 saal beet gaye. Meri ussey thik se baat nhi hopayi. Dadi chahti thi ki main unki bahu ko ghar le aau. Sab k saamne shadi karu… par…"

Rajat sighs again and in a pained voice explains how Nisha did all this to get her share of money from her dad to get settled in abroad…

**Rajat- **"sab jhoot tha Purvi.. uska pyar.. uski baatei.. ek din achanak wo divorce k notice leke aayi humare ghar… main kuch kahu toh kehti hai, tum bhi mujhse pyar nhi karte na… sach mei Purvi. I never loved her. Aaj mujhe usey khone ka ghum nahi hai… par fir bhi… I wish jo hua, wo kabhi na hua ho.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He doesn't say anything further… a few moments pass in silence…

**Purvi- **"dekha! Main sahi thi! Jo kuch hua us mei aapki koi galti nahi thi!"

**Rajat- **"nhi purvi. Galti meri thi. Pagal tha main. Uspe bharosa kia. Usko apna dost samjha. Uske US jaane k paanch saal tak, usee k intezaar mei baitha raha. Jabki main uskeliye sirf ek zariya tha… uske papa k property tak pohochne k liye. Meri bewakufi k waje se.. Gharwalo ko sab ko chot pohochi hai.. sab meri waje se. aur uuper se ye divorcee ka daag mujhpe lag gaya. Shaadi ka koi matlab nhi tha. Fir bhi… kaanuun aur samaj k drishti kon mei main ek divorcee hu!"

he looks away sighing sadly…

**Rajat- **"divorcee!"

**Purvi- **"aap hi keh rahe hai na, ki uss shadi ka koi matlab nhi. Aur aap toh uss Nishachar rakshas se pyar nhi karte! Fir kyu udaas hai?"

**Rajat- **"Nishaachar rakshas? You mean nisha?"

At once the mood lights up and Rajat laughs briefly..

**Rajat- **"hahaha… my god Purvi.. kya naam dia hai! I think it suits her! Haha!"

**Purvi- **_*laughs a bit *_ "usko aur naam milenge sir! Dont worry!"

**Rajat- **_*sighs *_ "humne register marriage ki hai Purvi.. aur wo divorce wo bhi asli hai, aur kanun k nazariye se valid hai!"

Purvi sighs getting up-

**Purvi- **"ohho sir! Mujhe toh lagta hai aapko sabse zyada afsos iss waje hai, ki aapke saat itna kuch galat hogaya. Iss waje se nhi ki Nisha aapse door hogayi.."

**Rajat- **"kya keh rahi ho!"

**Purvi- **"wohi jo sach hai.. ohho! Ok tell me sir. Itne saalo mei kabhi bhi aapko buraa nhi laga na, ki Nisha ne aapko chod diya?"

**Rajat- **"umm..."

**Purvi- **"genuinely jawab dijiye.."

**Rajat- **"nahi… I was sad for myself, my daadi… no not for her..."

**Purvi- **"dekha! Toh aap ussey pyar nhi karte the!"

**Rajat- **"of course! Maine bola na… nhi karta tha. Kabhi bhi nahi karta tha. Wo sirf meri dost thi. Ek dost ki tarah pasand karta tha. Par pyar… hmm… pata nhi.. shadi k baad agar wo mere saat hoti toh kaisa hota par… ab toh.. waise mujhe pata nhi pyar kya hota kaise hota hai… tumhe pata hai?"

Rajat trails off… Purvi smiles…

**Purvi- **"hmm thoda thoda… jo bhi ho! accha hai… wo Nishachar aapka pyar deserve nhi karti!"

**Rajat- **"I don't know about her Purvi… but main hi kisi k pyar k layak nhi hu..."

**Purvi- **"Sir! aise mat boliye!"

**Rajat- **"kya bolu main?"

he looks at her sadly… she sighs…

**Purvi- **"koi baat nahi! Ab bhi kuch bigda nhi hai! Shuruaat acchi ki hai aapne!"

**Rajat- **"Kya?"

**Purvi- **"ye sab mujhe bataake.. ab dekhiye.. aapka dil ab halka-halka feel horaha hoga.. nhi? Bojh jo utar gaya hai waha se.."

**Rajat- ***smiles *

**Purvi- **"boliye na..."

**Rajat- **"haan.. thoda sa.. accha lagraha hai.. share karke.. thank you..."

**Purvi- **"ohho! Ye sab maine aapke thanks k liye nhi kia!"

**Rajat- ***blinks *

**Purvi- **"sir main aapko khush dekhna chahti hu.. isliye… ye shadi, divorce, jo kuch aapke past mei hua na, sab dimaag se nikaal dijiye. Sochiye na, Nisha chali gayi aapki life se.. iska matlab hai ki wo aapke liye nhi bani hai! Jo ladki aapkeliye bani hai.. wo kahi aur hai.."

**Rajat- **"k.. kon.. kaha?.."

**Purvi- **"arey sir! Wo toh waqt k saat pata chalega. Hogi kahi pe aapki jan-e-jigar, jan-e-mann, I'm sure usko bhi aap hi ka wait hoga.. just hang on there ok.. miljayegi..." _*** smiles dreamily ***_

Rajat sighs and slightly smacks his head.

**Rajat- **"oh god! Tum aur tumhari filmy baatei.. main bhi in mei aagaya!"

he gets up, dusting himself…

**Purvi- **"ohho sir! Aapko meri baato pe vishwas nhi na"

**Rajat- **"Purvi ye sab sirf filmo mei hota hai, koi aapke liye bana hota hai, koi intezar kar raha hota hai, ek din miljate hai, beinhtehaa pyar karne lagte hai.. ye sab.. sirf filmo mei hota hai.. aur khaskar tumhare SRK k films mei.."

**Purvi- **"SRK film.. ok fine! But bohot jald aapko yakeen hojayega sir! Meri baaton mei kitni sacchayi hai, ye khud dekhenge aap!"

Rajat sighs.. cheking his watch, he begins to walk towards the road… Purvi follows him…

**Purvi- **"Aap tension mat lijiye! Aap k liye jo ladki bani hai… wo chahe.. kahiin bhi ho! Main usey dhoondh k nikaalungi!"

**Rajat- **"Kyaa!?"

he turns back to give her a look.

**Purvi- **"yes.. mission find Rajat sir's humsafar!"

**Rajat- **_* laughs *_ "tumhe aur koi kaam nhi kya? Match maker bangayi?"

**Purvi- **"arey sir… aapko iss dard se chutkara paane k liye na, pyar ki zarurat hai. Kyu ki pyar jab hota hai na, bohot sari khushiya leke aata hai.."

**Rajat- **"accha? Par maine kahi ye dailogue sunaa hai, tumhare SRK k films se hi… ki pyar mei bohot dard hota hai.."

**Purvi- **"toh aapne ye nhi suna? Ki pyar mei, dard bhi meetha hota hai?" _*smiles eyebrows raised *_

**Rajat- **"oh god! Tumse argue karna mushkil hai!"

**Purvi- **"isliye mat karo na.."

he shakes his head and bows to her like a gentleman.. she laughs… he laughs a little and together they hail a taxi and are set off towards their respective homes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile At the hospital-**

Dushu had to go to the bureau for an hour. Now he's back to check on her… he enters her room and finds her still asleep..

**Dushyant- **"dopehar se hili bhi nahi ye! aunty ji ko kya jawab dunga main… meri waje se ye sab…."

he sighs sadly. And then decides to talk to the doc.

Few mins later he walks back with Dr. Suhan…. Ishu is awake by then….

**Dushyant- **"tu toh jaagi hui hai..." _* smiles in relief *_

Her eyes narrow in pure anger and disgust as she eyes him-

**Ishu- **"tu! Tu kyu aaya yaha? Ye dekhne ki zinda hai ya margayi?"

**Suhan- **"plz miss Roy, calm down.."

Ishu goes on relentlessly-

**Ishu- **"tu! tune kia ye sab?"

D shakes his head but she goes on..

**Ishu- **"Mazak ki bhi hud hoti hai. Tera revenge toh subah pura ho chuka tha na! ab.. kya bacha hai! Meri jaan lelega kya tu?!"

D is unable to say anything…

**Ishu- **"you know what aajtak.. humne bohot ladaayi ki par… aajtak aisa mehsus nhi hua mujhe, jaise aaj horaha hai!"

her voice is hoarse a little pained but she goes on…

**Ishu- **"tu iss had tak gir jayega.. ye-"

**Dushyant- **"Ishita meri baat toh-"

**Ishu- **"kuch nhi sunna mujhe! Mujhe tera chehra nhi dekhna! Chale jao yaha se! Plz jaao! Aur kabhi mere saamne mat aana…."

Ishu folds her arms and cries….

**Ishu- **"aaj teri waje se meri jaan jaa sakti thi… teri stupid mazak ki waje se! Mujhe meri parwa nhi… main jaanti hu kisi din marna hi hai sab ko! par tune maa k bare mei socha… socha ki kya beetegi unpe?"

D closes his eyes and sighs…

**Dushyant- **"tu galat samjh rahi hai-"

the doc intervenes and asks him to go out.

**Suhan- **"Mr. Dushyant… plz… aap bahar jayiye. Aap log kabhi aur continue kijiye apni ladayi… abhi nhi, yaha toh bilkul nhi..."

D sighs again as he walks out.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Outside-**

**Dushyant- **"Kamaal hai! Ek toh usey bachao aur ulti seedhi baatei sunoo..." _*** slams his fist against a wall * **_"samjhti kya hai apne aap ko… meri ek nhi suni..."

*sighs again *

He checks his watch… 8PM.

**Dushyant- **"doctor ne bataya ki Ishita ghar jaa sakti hai… main kyu lejau usey ghar!"

*frustrated sigh *

**Dushyant- **"arey aaya kyu yaha main! I'm so stupid!"

* slaps his forehead *

the something hits him... He calls up to Mrs. Roy, Ishu's mom..

**Dushyant- **"hello.. haan auntyji wo.. main uske saat hu.. hospital mei.. haan wo thik hai… dopeher ko hi bola na maine.. yes. Koi problem nahi hai.. bas thodi si rest ki zarurat hai. Aap… aap usey ghar lejayengi? uh.. nhi.. main nhi le aasakta usey.. aap aajati toh… OK thanks aunty ji..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**FIN!**

**AN:** bohot lamba hogaya lol. Filler chap tha, but was necessary for the story to move on… might be a bit boring? :(

But hope ya guys liked.

Thnx for reading!

Plz do rvw… n tell me kaisa laga! :)


	6. New beginnings!

**AN:** Hi everyone!

so here I am again with an update. Well I wasn't well and still had to run several errands and thus the delay. Remaining updates also coming. Plz have some more patience guys :* thank u.

**Precap-** Ishu Dushu absolutely despise each other. Even after joining CID the fight goes on. Ishu gets nearly drowned in a lake and circumstances make it look like Dushu was behind it. On the other hand, Purvi comes to know of Rajat's sad past- his paper marriage to Nisha and the consequent divorce. She now is looking to set him up on a date…

Ab ageyy!

**Dill Mill Gayye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**New Beginnings!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That night after Ishu reached her place, she is resting in her room after dinner when someone walks in…

It's shreya.

**Ishu- **"Hi Shreya… what a surprise! Aap yaha..."

Ishu greets her weakly. Shreya smiles.

**Shreya- **"I'm glad you can at least talk yar. Warna main toh dar gayi thi."

**Ishu- **"arey mera koi kuch nahi bigaad sakta… aao baitho… tum-" *** cough * *cough ***

**Shreya- **"arey araam se!"

Ishu is pleased to see someone from bureau. Well, everyone had called her to inquire how she felt but shreya paid a personal visit and she is happy.

A while passes as two girls chat about random things… finally shreya speaks her heart out-

**Shreya- **"I'm sorry Ishu.. ye sab jo kuch bhi tere saat hua… wo… mere saat hona tha… I'm sorry… tumhari galti kuch nahi hai, fir bhi tumhe saza mil rahi hai… wo chitti jo tumhe mili, wo mujhe milna chahiye tha, mujhe jaana tha uss jheel k paas… ye sab unn logo ki chal thi mere aur Daya sir k khilaf.. par… tum fas gayi..."

Ishu's eyes widen.. shreya looks at her sadly.

**Ishu- **"matlub… ye sab! Ye sab Dushyant ne nhi kia?"

Shreya can't hide her surprise.

**Shreya- **"kya keh rahi ho Ishu? Wo kyu karega? Arey useene tumhe bachaya hai. Mujhe shuru se fishy lag raha tha sab kuch. Aur jaise hi maine Dushyant ko phone kia, is bare mei usey bataaya, wo bhaag k jheel k paas pohocha-"

**Ishu- **"matlub ye uski ghatiya mazak nahi hai?" :O

**Shreya- **"apni jaan pe khel k, usney tumhari jaan bachayi hai Ishu… aur tu ye soch rahi hai..."

**Ishu- **"usne meri jaan bachayi?"

Ishu is teary while repeating Shreya's words… and she thought he played a prank. And she even insulted him for playing foul…

**Shreya- **"haan.. aur pata hai? kitna pareshan hogaya tha wo tumhareliye! Kitna khayal rakha usne hospital mei tumhara… mujhe toh samjh nahi aata! Wo dushman kaisa hua yar?"

Ishu doesn't answer but smiles a little for Shreya's sake. Shreya then apologises again to which Ishu says it wasn't her fault. Shreya finally takes leave asking Ishu to rest well.

**Shreya- **"jab puri tarah se thik ho, tabhi bureau aana… ACP sir ka order hai..."

Ishu nods and watches as Shreya walks away…. And then closes her eyes, for some reason she can't shake the pain off her heart, or the image of a hurt Dushyant from the hospital room either.

.

.

.

.

**the next day, lunch time, bureau-**

Rajat is sitting in the cafeteria sipping his coffee when Purvi walks in flanked by Vineet and a few others.

He silently watches her from a distance as she munches on to a sandwich talking to her companions. A smile forms on his lips as soon everyone else disperse and Purvi is left behind… she's busily examining her phone when he goes to her and clears his throat

**Purvi- **"ohh! Hi sir!"

Purvi looks up and smiles at him.

**Purvi- **"baithiye na! Aap kab aaye?"

**Rajat- **"kab aaye? Main yahi pe tha! Aadhe ghante se!"

**Purvi- **"ohh.. sorry maine dekha nahi."

**Rajat- **"kaise dekhogi, pankaj ki tarah busy hogai thi sadwich k saat..."

**Purvi- **'sir! Mujhe bhook lagi thi..." * mock hurt *

**Rajat- **"arey baba sorry! Mazak tha!"

**Purvi- **"haha! Main bhi mazak hi kar rahi thi… kya sir.." * smiles *

Rajat smiles big…

**Rajat- **"Purvi wo.. tumhe thanks bolna tha."

**Purvi- **'kisliye?"

**Rajat- **"kal k liye… wo… I mean, thank you. Now I really feel better. Pata nahi kyu… may be you are right.. mujhe pehle hi kisi se share karna chahiye tha. Par, I dunno main zyada baatei nahi karta.. aur fir itni personal baatei , I swear maine kisi se nahi ki aur fir.."

Rajat goes on and on

**Rajat- **"I mean I dunno how you managed to get me to talking… ye toh ajooba hai.. Like you can ask my friends, ya fir meri behen se hi pucho, main bilkul talkative nahi hu-"

and finally Purvi interrupts him…

**Purvi- **"aap talkative nahi hai? Really?"

she laughs a little, Rajat realizes what she's saying and smiles a little..

**Rajat- **"tum- tumne mujhe talkative banadiya." * hides smile *

**Purvi- **"acchi baat hai na sir… aur thanks toh aap already bolchuke hai… aur hum dost hai toh rehne dijiye."

**Rajat- **"arey nahi, har cheez ka ek tareeka hota hai. I think I should treat you to something. Tumhe konsi restaurant pasand hai? Hum waha jaa sakte hai. After all, you cheered me up, itna toh banta hai mera..."

Rajat looks curiously at her, a kid like expression on his face… Purvi smiles at him

**Purvi- **"uski koi zarurat nahi hai sir! Aap khush hai na abhi?"

Rajat is silent for a second… Purvi watches him intently… a smile breaks on his face…

**Rajat- **"haan purvi.. I'm… better… thank you..."

she nods satisfied.

**Purvi- **"dekha… you're better na, matlub mera funda kaam kar raha hai, ab aagey aagey dekhiye, kaise aapke chehre pe permanent smile laati hu main..."

**Rajat- **"matlub? Kya karogi?"

**Purvi- **"wait and watch sir… btw, iss sunday ko aap free hai na?"

**Rajat- **"haan.. kyu?"

**Purvi- **"aapko kisi k saat date pe jaana hai..." ;)

**Rajat- **"what?" :O

**Purvi- **"yes." ;)

**Rajat- **"oh plz Purvi.." :/

**Purvi- **"sir plz.. aapne suna nhi? Love makes life beautiful, aapko ek saccha dost chahiye tha, jo aapke dil se bojh hataa sake, wo main already milchuki hu, ab pyar ki bari hai..."

Rajat sighs..

**Rajat- **"dekhte hai… anyway, jaldi coffee khatam karo, thandi ho rahi hai, aur yes, back to work and no dating talks! OK?"

Purvi makes a face as Rajat quickly exits the conversation and leaves the cafeteria.

She takes a sip of her coffee..

**Purvi- **"Rajat sir… daring and Dashing Rajat sir! Pyar k maamle mei kitne darpok hai! hmm.. galti unki bhi nahi hai…" _***sips coffee ***_ "ugh! Coffee toh thandi ho chuki hai!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**that evening-**

Dushyant reaches his home. He's in the apartment's parking lot when he hears a voice.

**Ishu- **"main tumhara hi wait kar rahi thi..."

Dushyant turns to look at the person in disbelief.

**Ishu- **"wo main… mujhe sorry bolna tha tumhe. I..." *** looks down *** "I'm sorry. Main- mujhe samjhna chahiye tha ki tum kabhi aise mazak nahi kar sakte, kisi ki jaan k saat nahi khel sakte. Par.. par kya karu, main khud ko bohot smart samjhti hu na, par asal mei, main ek buddhu hu... bohot badi.."

Ishu is on and on and Dushyant sighs looking away. For some reason his feet wouldn't let him walk away though his brain says he must.

**Ishu- **"I'm really sorry. Uss letter mei jab likha tha tumhara naam toh mujhe laga.. tumne hi usey bheja..."

**Dushyant- **"haan toh maine hi bheja na. Maamla khatam."

Dushyant manages to give her an angry look.

**Ishu- **"nahi! Tumne nhi likha… mujhe sab pata chala hai… aur.. main.. main maafi chahti hu… sach mei I'm sorry… very sorry…."

Ishu then holds her ears and even bends a little to stress her point. Dushu sighs..

**Ishu- **"I know… I know, bohot mushkil hai.. kya kya nahi sunaya tumhe maine… but plz try to forgive me for this one… tum jo chaho main wo karungi.. plz mujhe maaf kardo..."

he raises a brow and then smiles a little looking away.

**Dushyant thinks-** _Jo chaho wo karungi, isko pata bhi hai kya bol rahi hai! Main toh chahunga ki ye kabhi mujhse uss tarah baat na karei, kabhi itni naraz naa ho… oh rab ji! Ye main kya soch raha hu! :/_

**Dushyant- **"lagta hai ek din mei tandurust hogayi? Haan? Acchi baat hai. Kal se bureau aajana bohot kaam hai..."

he begins to walk away.

**Ishu- **"arey par tumne maaf kia ki nahi?"

He pauses and sighs again… and without looking back at her… he says...

**Dushyant- **"nahi kiya toh tum chodogi? Nahi na?"

Ishu smiles a little. He sighs loudly… for some reason he's feeling really awkward and he just wants to end this conversation. Why awkward? Well because he's angry with himself that he has forgiven her.. grr…

And what's with his feet? Chalte kyu nhi ye?!

**Ishu- **"uh… you know actually iss mei meri bhi zyada galti nahi hai..."

eyes wide he turns around and looks at her…

**Ishu- **"I mean… hum itne ladte hai. Bachpan k dushman hai, toh main tumhare bare mei aise hi sochungi na? Yes, mujhe logic apply karna chahiye tha k tum itne khatarnak pranks nhi play karte par… jaise bhi dekhaa jaye.. yaha galti na meri hai, na tumhari… galti humari dushmani ki hai..."

_kitnaa bolti hai…_ Dushyant scratches the back of his head, waiting for her to conclude.

**Ishu- **"I mean to say ki.. kyu na iss dushmani ko khatam kardiya jaye? Ab hume saat mei bhi kaam karna hai toh… lets just try to be civil.. I mean… actually, to be frank… we can be friends… hume fir koshish karni chahiye… I know kahi bar possible nhi hua but, lets try again, to be friends... if you are ok with that…."

she extends his hand towards him… and smiles meekly. He blinks… this was…. Unexpected.

.

.

Before he could stop himself his hand moves to clutch hers and exchanges a handshake.

**Ishu- **"Friends?"

his head again moves on its own accord as if giving a nod. She beams at this…

**Ishu- **"great… thank you."

Her eyes are a little moist with happiness. He looks away unable to see the sight. The sight of her was stirring up numerous emotions inside him. What's wrong with him? He cleared his throat.

**Dushyant- **"tumhe andar jana chahiye… thoda aur araam karlo.. taaki kal… kaam pe aa sako..."

he finishes off.. and without looking at her he dashes towards the stairs and hurries to reach his flat.

Ishu meanwhile smiles to herself and goes to press the elevator button. From today on, the duo has turned a new leaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nxt chap-**_

_*** * Real story begins! * *** Rajat is set up on a date. Purvi decides to see how its going!_

_Some bonding between IshYant. __And Ishu's _would be groom Arnab enters the picture! :')

.

.

.

.

**AN: **OK this came late. I started off long ago but dint finish it off to post. Sorry guys. I was busy as I fell ill, suffered from bad fever and then subsequent weakness. N then there was my Nani's shradh puja… :'(

forgive me guys… yea I'm a bit bsy again but I'll come soon :)

and thank you for reading n reviewing! Love u all :*

**upcoming-** Pehli bar, LP, Humsafars


End file.
